L: Savior of the Internet
by Zanegar
Summary: Sequel to L: In the Internet. L is still trapped and a new threat has awakened. Now L will accept his destiny, and save the internet! Warring! Contains OOC, references, bad jokes, and trace amounts of LSD. Pleas read L: In the internet first! Thank you
1. Chapter 1

This is it! The second part of the three part trilogy! L: Savior of the internet.

Warning! this fanfic may be offensive to the following people:

Men, women, humans in general, cats, dogs, mammals, fish, reptiles, birds, arthropods, fungi, plants, life in general, organic and inorganic materials, and all life that has existed is existing and shall ever exist in the known and unknown universe including alternate dimensions and alternate time lines.

So in other words, it's just like Mad tv.

* * *

Previously on L:in the Internet!

...Read L: in the Internet for recap.

Disclaimer: Second time around, and yet I still don't own anything.

Chapter 1: Second verse same as the first.

* * *

We join our heroes in youtube as they stand around a large crater filled with a red chunky soup.

"You think he's dead?" asked Zody licking his ice cream.

"...He jumped out of the hundredth floor of a building..." said L in disbelief," OF CORES HE'S DEAD!"

"Let's check his pulse before we jump to any conclusions alright," said Strawberry Clock," Leo! check his pulse."

"Right!" said Leo walking off.

Five minutes latter Leo returned with Light's severed head, he felt the neck," I'm not getting a pulse... he's dead..."

"Wait! this completely destroys the 'Death Note' continuity! Light doesn't die until years after I do!" said L.

"Ok, two things," said Aeris," Fist thing, HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT? Second thing, you're just now worrying about continuity? You've been gone for more then two years! Where in the Death Note story do you disappear for more then two years just to reappear suddenly! Unless the Internet runs on Narnia time, we've fucked up the Death Note time line up enough that this doesn't even matter any more!"

"Hey! L!" yelled a voice from around the building.

L tuned to see Church running around the corner, he was just about to wave when he saw the rest of the Blues, The Reds, Santa, and the entire population of youtube chasing them with pitchforks and torches.

"L! Start the engine!... START THE ENGINE!" said Sarge wearing a brown fedora.

"...What engine?" asked L.

"MY SLED! YOU IDIOT MY SLED!" yelled Santa.

"Oh!" said L looking around for the sled to find it ten feet away with Zody, Strawberry Clock, Leo, Aeris, and Admiral Ackbar already sitting in the sled.

He ran and jumped into Santa's sled and started to pull wires," Don't ask how I know how to hot wire something."

"Hot wire?" asked Santa as he, the Reds, and the Blues jumped in the back," THE KEYS ARE STILL IN IT!"

"Doesn't matter!" said Ackbar taking the wheel.

"Punch it!" said Aeris.

"Right!" said Sarge as he started to beat the crap out of Griff.

"AH!" screamed Griff," My Squiduly Slooch!"

"JUST DRIVE!" screamed Church.

They took off just as the angry mob would have reached them.

* * *

"This is your captain speaking," said Ackbar in a captain's outfit," You are now free to move about the cabin."

The resulting death glare Ackbar got from the twelve people crammed into a sled built for one made him feel uneasy.

"Any way," said Church," Why are you still here? Didn't you find the portal?"

"Yes, but it was a fake," said L with no implied emotions,"... We need to find someplace safe to land and set up base."

"Let's try Newgrounds!" suggested Strawberry Clock," It's well fortified and has Taco Tuesday!"

"No," protested L," Newgrounds is too visited, we need a place that's inconspicuous,"

"Someplace no one ever goes," added Zody," Canada?"

"No, to big," said Sarge.

"How about Blood Gulch," said Griff," No one I know would go there,"

"No, we're to popular," said Simmons.

"Ya! With the ladies!," said Tucker,"Bow Chicka Bow Wow!"

"Someplace no one would ever, ever go," thought L," I've got it! Quickly Ackbar! To Zanegar's Fanfiction. net account!"

So, as our heroes flew north towards my Fanfiction. net account they... HEY WAIT A MINUTE!

One minute later.

"Well think about it," Said Aeris," You've said it yourself, no one reads this fanfic! So why not hide where no one looks?"

Fine! Know what? screw all of you! So as our ASSHOLES flew north towards my AWESOME Fanfiction. net account they knew that their journey was just beginning.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the darkest corner of the Internet, a man in a black suit looks over a grand empire

"Just a miner setback," said the man," It doesn't matter, soon I will have the rights to 'Death Note' and everyone will know the name, 4KIDS! Mwahahahahahahahahaha!"

* * *

L: About time

Strawberry Clock: We're back baby!

Leo: The sequel is always better!

Zody: This is so cool!

Zanegar: Here I am again, begging for comments. Please Comment.


	2. Chapter 2: Is there even a forth wall le

All right! Chapter 2 of L: Savior of the internet!

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing, but fair use means I can use it anyway! Suck it copyright!

Warring: This fanfiction contains course language, and adult situations. Reader discretion is advised. Translation, IT'S AWESOME!

Chapter 2: Is there even a forth wall left?

* * *

We join our heroes as they circle the Fanfiction. Net helipad, waiting to get clearance to land.

"I told you we have important business at Zanegar's account page!" said Ackbar into the intercom," Hey, wait a minute! I got the first line of the chapter! I'm important!"

"Yes, we're all happy for you," said Aeris," Now land this thing before I do it for you!"

"What dose she mean by that?" asked Santa worried about his slay.

"I don't want to think about it," said Zody with a shudder.

"That's no surprise," said L.

"Will you all just shut up so I can land this thing!" screamed Ackbar.

"I liked it better when you where just a running gag," said Strawberry Clock.

"What ever," said Ackbar turning his attention back to the intercom," So, will you let us land or not?"

"NO!" said an obviously fake French accent through the intercom," I told you before you silly main characters; you can't come in and break the fourth wall!"

"…You mean that after everything we've been through, you're still worried about the fourth wall?" asked Ackbar," Is there even a fourth wall left?"

"Ha! I told you he'd work the title in! Pay up!" said Griff.

"Damn!" said Simmons," That was my last twenty."

"And besides, by saying we can't brake the fourth wall, aren't you breaking the fourth wall?" asked L.

"You may have a point!" said the French guard," However! I still cannot let you in! So go boil your bottoms you silly little man!"

"Ether you let us in, or I kick your ass back to France!" screamed Aries into the intercom.

"NO! Not France! Not even us French people like France!" shuddered the French guard," You'd better come in!"

"Wow! That was really racist!" said Doughnut.

"And that surprises you?" asked Chirch.

"Zanegar's filming studio is studio 143100," said the French guard," Now hurry up and land before I change my mind and taunt you again!"

"Alright, were coming in for a landing," said Ackbar landing the slay.

* * *

"143097, 143098, 143099, 143100!" said Zody," Here we are!"

"It looks... kind of small," said Leo.

The film studio was about the size of a small house, but that didn't matter, because size doesn't matter.

"...Yes it dose," said Aeris.

NO IT DOESN'T! And neither dose number of reviews or subscribers!

"Dude, that totally matters," said Griff.

"Son, you gota dream big!" said Sarge.

JUST SHUT UP AND GET IN THE FILM STUDIO!

"Fine," said L opining the door.

The door opened into a large open room complete with stage, filming cameras, and a director's chair.

"It's about time you guys showed up," said Zanegar getting up from the director's chair," Follow me."

"Wait! I got a few questions for you first!," demanded L.

"All in good time," said Zanegar.

He lead L and the others out of the studio to something that looked more like a small military base.

"You won't believe what I had to do to get permission to use this," said Zanegar with pride.

"What is it?" asked Leo.

"It is a very big building!" said Caboose.

"No Caboose, it's obviously a military base," said Church annoyed.

"But it's also a large building," said Tucker," So Caboose is right,"

"Don't encourage him!" scolded Church.

"You're all wrong!" said Sarge," It's not just a military base! It's a Red base, DIBS!"

"Dam! He called dibs, we can't touch it," said Church.

"Wrong! Wrong! Wrong! You're all Wrong!" proclaimed Strawberry Clock putting on his crown," This isn't a military base, it's my new castle!"

"Actually you're all wrong," said Zanegar," Well, except Caboose. This large base is actually, dot dot dot,"

"Dot dot dot?" asked L.

"Yes, dot dot dot, I building tension,"said Zanegar.

"But scene you're typing, why don't you just type ... instead of saying dot dot dot?" asked L.

"It's funnier if I say it," answered Zanegar.

"No it isn't," said L.

"SHUT UP!" said Aeris," If you don't stop arguing and tell us why we're here, I'll take this rubber chicken and shove it so far up you urethra you'll squeak every time you..."

"I'll just stop you there, the rating on this fic is just T for Teen anyway," said Zanegar," This huge building is, The Internet Protection Patrol Headquarters!"

"...what?" said L.

"The Internet Protection Patrol Headquarters!" proclaimed Zanegar," Come on, I show you around!"

"Hold on one second!" stopped L,"What is all this?"

"Surly you knew," said Zanegar," You guys are famous! The grate champions that saved Newgrounds from the evil of the Lock Legion, who stopped a noob uprising, who saved internet New York from terrorists, who saved Youtube from the clutches of Kira! You guys are heroes! And now it's official! Come on!" Zanegar opened the door to the large base and walked in.

"This is so cool!" said Leo walking in.

"Awesome!" said Aeris following.

"I hope heroes get free ice cream!" said Zody running in.

"I'm already a king, what more do I need?" bragged Strawberry Clock slowly walking in.

"Ho, Ho, Ho! Now this is what I'm talking about!" said Santa walking in.

"Red team! Forward! March!" commanded Sarge marching in.

"Right behind you sarge!" said Simmons on his tail.

"Kiss ass," said Griff slowly walking in.

"Oh, ya! Doughnut bringing up the rear!" said Doughnut skipping in.

"You heard em Blues! Lets go!" said Church.

"I'm coming Church!" said Caboose.

"Bow Chicka Bow Wow!" said Tucker following.

"You know L, this is your chance," said Ackbar," This is your chance to find out why you came to the internet in the first place."

"Ackbar," said L," Thanks, you know, your a lot smarter than I thought you were."

"I'm not an admiral for nothing you know," said Ackbar walking in.

"Here we go," said L closing the door behind him.

* * *

Later, inside the base.

"I've got a surprise for you guys," said Zanegar," Hey Scott!"

"I told you not to call me that!" said a voice from the shadows.

"No way," said Leo," Is that..."

"Yes, it is I, the dark champion of the night! The protector of truth, justest, and... uh PANTS! It is I, PANTS MAN!" said Pants Man leaping from the shadows.

"Pants Man!" said Leo and Aeris in unison.

"Before we all start taking in unison, I'd like to explain what we'll be doing here," said Zanegar," In this base, we'll be preparing to make a full assault on the enemy, and the true reason your here L, 4kids,"

"What!" exclaimed Zody.

"No way," said Leo breathless.

"... oh, wait, uh whats my line? uh, Oh ya!. Oh no." said Strawberry Clock.

"Yes, they wanted L out of the way so they could buy the 'Death Note' franchise," said Zanegar.

"But, Kira..." started Santa.

"Just saw an opportunity and went for it," said L.

"Exactly!" said Zanegar," but how did you know?"

"...I'm L!" said L annoyed.

"oh ya..." remembered Zanegar.

"Well, What are we waitin around here fer?" said Sarge pumping his shotgun," Lets hit em now and get it done!"

"We still need a little more help," said Zanegar.

"From who?" asked Church," We've already got a strong fighting force,"

"I'm glade you asked," said Zanegar pulling out a large stack of papers," First, Splappmedo. Tactics expert and creator of the Imposable Quiz. Next, Littlekuriboh. Leader of one of the largest forces known to the internet, The Abridging Community. And finaly, PivotMasterDX. Master of randomness and creator of the Stick Figures On Crack series."

"These are some big names!" said Strawberry Clock," How do we get them on our side?"

"That's a question for another day," said Zanegar," For now, let's get some rest. Leo, Aeris and Pants Man, your rooms are down the hall to the left. Zody and Strawberry Clock, to the right. Red and Blue teams get the rooms on the second floor. Ackbar and Santa, you get the two rooms next to the mess hall. I will be staying in my normal apartment about a block south of here. Finally L, our fearless leader, you get master bead room on the third floor."

"Wait, leader? Why me?" asked L.

"YA! Why not me?" asked Strawberry Clock.

"Because, L, you're the chosen one!" said Zanegar.

"I thought Keanu Reeves was the chosen one," said Leo.

"No...L! You have chosen by the gods of the Internet to lead us to a new golden age!" said Zanegar," You're, L: Savior of the Internet!"

"Pay up!" said Griff.

"DAM!" yelled Simmons.

* * *

Zody: This is so cool!

Leo: Were going to save the Internet! This is just like being in a video game!

Strawberry Clock: I'm gona be even more famous!

Santa: More importantly, next chapter is the first Christmas special!

Zanegar: Yep! It's the first annual Christmas/Comment party!

L: /comment Party?

Zanegar: Ya... I uh, said I'd do another comment thing so I decided to do it during the Christmas party. So send in those Comments, acceptance into the comment reading stops December 1st, start commenting!

Zody: Hey! we just went two whole chapters without an abridged series reference!

Leo: That gives me rage of the Brooklyn verity!

Zanegar: DAMN!


	3. Chapter 3: Merry Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, so if you need an idea of what to get me...hint hint!

Warning: If you don't celebrate Christmas, don't worry, this will offend the christens to.

Chapter 3: Merry Christmas

* * *

We join our heroes as the decorate the base for Christmas.

"Hello! and welcome to the L: savior of the Internet Christmas special ," said Zanegar wearing a Santa hat," There has been a change of plans, instead of a comment special, we will be doing my rendition of 'The night before Christmas' by Clarke Moore!"

"Because he didn't get any comments!" said L hanging stockings.

"Shut yo dirty word hole!" said Santa," You will not ruin this for me! Go ahead Zanegar, tell the poem!"

"O.k! here it is! 'The night before Internetmas'!" said Zanegar.

* * *

**_Twas the night before Christmas and all through the _**_**The Internet Protection Patrol **_**_H.Q:_**

**_Not a creature was stirring, except Leo, playing Mass Effect 2.  
_**

"Zanegar, that doesn't rime!" said L.

"Shut up I am the author!" scolded Zanegar.

**_Leo played with the up most care,_**

**_in the hopes that Mass Effect 3, would soon be there._**

**_The others where asleep snug in their beds,_**

**_Except for Aeris and L, who watched Leo shot a guy in the head._**

"Wait, why would I be watching Leo play a game?" asked L

"Because without you, it's not about Death Note anymore," explained Strawberry Clock.

"May I continue?" asked Zanegar," Thank you!"

**_Leo decided to go to bed, he turned off the 360 with a tired meow._**

**_ and Aeris decided to join him for some Christmas eve fun, wile Tucker said," Bow chicka bow wow!"_**

Aeris Kicked Zanegar in the nuts screaming," I FUCKING KILL YOU IN YOU'RE SLEEP!"

"What ...me and...Aeris...do in...privet is...our own...business!" said Leo between strikes with the Rat flail.

"So you admit that you do it!" said Tucker," Bow chicka bow w..."

"Finish that sentence and I will shiv you!" threatened Aeris with a shank made of broken glass.

"Back to the story!" said Zanegar with a voice that was six octaves higher.

**_When out on the lawn there came such a clatter._**

**_L sprang to his feet to see what was the matter. _**

**_What L saw filled him delight.  
_**

**_The Reds and the Blues where having a snowball fight!_**

**_The Moon shone down on this little tiff,_**

**_and Sage shouted," Give em hell boys! But make shire they kill Griff!"_**

"This story is so beautiful!" sniffed Sarge.

"Thank you!" said Zanegar.

**_When, what to L wandering eyes do chance._**

**_A drunken man walking through the snow, on his head, were his pants!_**

**_L knew in a moment it was Pants Man._**

**_He walked through the door and proclaimed," I'm out of scotch! Damn!"_**

**_He collapsed on the floor with a thunk._**

**_L pulled him in and closed the door with a clunk._**

"It's True!" laughed Pants Man.

**_Then L heard the refrigerator door open and close,_**

**_It was Zody, as he began to inhale the Ice cream that he chose._**

**_Zody wondered ,"Hm, what would make this more marry,_**

**_Oh! I know, a giant strawberry!"_**

**_So Zody suck into Strawberry Clock's room in the middle of the night._**

**_Zody jumped him, and started a huge fight!_**

**_What happened next, oh this is rich!_**

**_Strawberry Clock kicked Zody's ass and said,"You can't eat Strawberry Clock! Bitch!"_**

**_Suddenly, L heard a loud noise._**

**_It was Santa on the roof, preparing the toys._**

"This is the good part!" said Santa.

**_"All done!"said Santa with a clap._**

**_Then Ackbar came running up saying," It's a trap!"_**

**_The resulting explosion sent Santa into the sky and he flew out of sight._**

**_and he screamed," Marry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!"_**

"There you go Santa**_, _**one Christmas special!" said Zanegar.

"...I guess it'll do," said Santa with a sigh.

* * *

L:The only thing I what for Christmas is for you to comment!


	4. Chapter 4: Quest for the plot

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this...what, not all the disclaimers have to have a joke.

Warring: This fanfic is rude, crude, shrewd and another word ending in ude.

Chapter 4: Quest for the plot!

* * *

We join our heroes as they gather in the conference room of the I.P.P headquarters for the morning meeting.

"O.K! today's the big day!" said Zanegar writing on the chalkboard.

"You mean it's finally free Uzi day!" said Aeris pulling out an Uzi and then unloading several clips into Ackbar.

Ackbar looked down at his new body cavity and said," What the FU..." and proceeded to explode in a mushroom cloud of confetti.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Aeris maniacally.

"NO! It's..." started Zanegar.

"He's right!," said Strawberry Clock," It's national bunch a Scottish guy day!"

He then proceeded to punch Pants Man in the face.

"DUDE! I'm not Scottish! I'm drunk!" said Pant's Man shoving Strawberry Clock.

"Close enough," said Strawberry Clock.

"That's really racist," said Doughnut.

"Will you all shut up and let me..." said Zanegar getting mad.

"It's Leif Erikson day!" said Zody wearing a vikings hat," Hingadingadurgan!"

"NO! TODAY WE START OUR RECRUITMENT CAMPAIGN!" yelled Zanegar.

"About time!" said Strawberry Clock.

"Ya! All we've been doing is sitting around on our asses, eating flaming hot Cheetos, and watch TV!" said Sarge," I wana kill somethin!"

"But I love flaming hot Cheetos," said Zody breathing fire.

"And I love TV!" said Pants Man with a TV duck-taped to his face.

"And I love sitting!" said Griff duct taped to a chair.

"And I love as..." started Tucker.

"If you finish that sentence, I will kill you," said Aeris.

"Shut up!" said Zanegar," Any way! As you know the three people we need in order to take down 4Kids are Splappmedo, Littlekuriboh, and PivotMasterDX. So I am proud to initiate operation 'Quest For the Plot!'"

"Pay up," said Griff.

"Damn!" said Simmons

"So, what is operation 'Quest For the Plot'?" asked Leo.

"I'm glad you asked," beamed Zanegar," operation 'Quest For the Plot' is..."

"Operation 'Quest For the Plot" is a two pronged attack." said L with the L theme playing in the background," There will be two teams the first team ,the Reds and the Blues, will act as a strike force that will distract 4Kids from the main team using guerrilla warfare. Team two ,the rest of us, will be the brunt of our force. We will be searching the internet for our new recruits, am I right? As if I need to ask."

"Actually...no," said Zanegar.

There are very few moments of absolute silence in the world, but this was one of them.

This silence was broken when L leaped across the room tackled Zanegar, and proceeded to kick the crap out of him.

"WHAT YOU SAY!" screamed L between kicks.

"L! get off him!" yelled Leo.

"STAY BACK OR FACE THE RAGE OF A THOUSAND SUNS!" said L in a demonic voice, afterwords his head maid a full 360 and puked green slime.

"If you get off me I'll explain!" begged Zanegar.

"Alright... but this had better be good," said L getting off.

"Well," Zanegar staggering to his feet," You were only wrong about one thing, the two teams, there's three teams, the last team will act in the real world gathering clues to help us expose 4Kids for the monsters they are, I've set up a live chat with them. You may be pleasantly surprised L."

Zanegar, pressed a few buttons on a console, then a gruff voice began wafting through the speakers.

"Hello? L can you hear me?" asked the voice.

"No that can't be..." said L stunned," Detective Yagami! Is that you?"

* * *

Commercial Brake.

"Hello ladies," said a man in a bath towel standing on a beach," I am the man your man could smell like! If he used Old Spice,,"

"Now...look at your hand, at the screen, now back to your hand, now at this ascii art face of your man, (^_^)," said the man your man could smell like riding away backwards on a hourse," This man is not handsome, but he could smell like he is, with Old Spice,"

End Commercial Brake.

* * *

We rejoin our heroes in the conference room.

"Who said that?" said Caboose," Is that you Santa?"

"No, I sitting right here," said Santa slightly annoyed.

"Quiet Santa," shushed Caboose," I'm Talking to Santa!"

"Just ignore him or he'll slowly drive you mad," advised Church.

"I've got something that will slowly drive you mad," said Tucker," Bow Chicka Bow wow!"

"That didn't even make any sense!" yelled Church.

"It sounds like you've got some smart new friends L" said Detective Yagami.

"Ya... that doesn't matter right now, what dose matter is that I can go home now!" said L looking at Zanegar," right..."

"...I'm sorry," said Zanegar turning his head away," Right now you're just made of data, like all of us, normally that would be a good thing, but because you came from the real world, you have so much data... All we can do now is send and receive audio, not people."

"L, we will be doing all we can here in the real world to bring you back," said Detective Yagami," Until then just keep go..."

The line suddenly went dead, leaving the room bathed in wight noise.

"...Come on, we have work to do..." said L leaving the room.

* * *

Zody: Here we go!

Leo: It's grate to be on the road again!

Strawberry Clock: I get to drive!

Aeris: I don't think we'll be driving.

Ackbar: You shot me you bitch!

Pants Man: She's a cat, not a dog...

L: The sooner we get this done, the better.

Zanegar: The fun's just getting started! So stay tuned and please comment!


	5. Chapter 5 Brotherhood of the travling cl

Disclaimer: If you send me one million dollars, I can own this, until then, I don't own anything.

Warring: Everything in this is made in good fun, I don't mean to offend anyone, so please don't kill me...

Chapter 5: Brotherhood of the traveling closet.

* * *

We join L as he packs in his room for the coming adventure .

"There, that's every thing," said L zipping up his bag," Oh wait,"

L ran into his closet ,closed the door behind him and picked up a picture from a box.

"Light..." said L looking at a picture of Light and himself," I didn't want to believe that you where Kira, you didn't have to jump we could have worked things out... I could really use your help right now."

Meanwhile downstairs.

"What do you mean you're not coming!" said Leo wearing a blue backpack.

"Well, someone needs to look after the base," said Aeris," and besides, I'd just get in the way,"

"And I'm needed here," said Pants Man dramatically," on this couch... with this bear... watching Law and Order: SVU reruns."

"And I hate all of you," said Santa," that and I need to prepare for next Christmas."

"Ah, cheer up Leo," said Zody," It'll be like old times again, just you, me, Strawberry Clock, Ackbar, and L. Traveling the internet, saving the day, and beating the bad guys, that reminds me, where is L."

"He's still packing," said Strawberry Clock.

"I'll get him," said Ackbar.

Latter in L's room.

"L?" asked Ackbar," Where are you?"

"Over here," said L from inside the closet.

"Well it's time to go, so come out of the closet," said Ackbar.

"...I'm not in the closet..." said L.

"Yes you are," said Ackbar," Now come on out."

"...no..." said L.

"What's taking so long?" asked Leo walking in.

"Ya, we got to go," said Zody following.

"I'm here to advance the plot," said Strawberry Clock.

"L's in the closet and he won't come out," said Ackbar.

"Wow, yet another joke we shamelessly steal," said Strawberry Clock," Do we even have any new material?"

"Well, it's hard to come up with new jokes for every chapter," said Leo," At least we haven't ripped the Soup Nazi yet,"

"Give it time," said Ackbar.

"Can we focus on the main issue here!" said Zody trying to open the closet," L's stuck in the closet and he won't come out!"

"...I'm not in the closet..." mumbled L.

"Yes you are," said Leo," but it's OK, we're all here for you, so just come on out of the closet."

"...no..." said L.

"L, is this about Light?" asked Zody.

"...maybe..." said L like a five year old.

"It's been months L, it's time to move on," said Strawberry Clock annoyed," So come out of the closet!"

"...No! you'll make fun of me..." said L.

"No we won't," said Ackbar.

"I will," said Strawberry Clock.

"Not cool man," said Zody shoving Strawberry Clock.

"Look, we have to get going, and L won't come out of the closet," said Leo," But I have a plan,"

* * *

Later, we join our heroes as they drive down the road in a very familiar red sports car.

"WHY CANT I DRIVE?" screamed Strawberry Clock.

"Because you wrecked this car twice before," said Ackbar from behind the wheel," So, how ya doing back there L?"

"I HATE YOU ALL!" screamed L from inside the closet as it was dragged down the road tied to the car by a rope.

"Ah, This is the life," said Zody," Back on the road, the wind through my quills,"

"The fresh air," said Leo.

"The seance of adventure!" said Strawberry Clock.

"The beautiful scenery," said L from inside the closet.

"The police sirens," said Ackbar,"...crap..."

Ackbar stopped the car and sat in silence as the cop approached the car.

"Is there a problem officer?" asked Ackbar.

The cop looked at the car then at the closet, then back to Ackbar and said,"No car for you!"

"Damn It!" yelled Leo doing a face palm.

* * *

Latter we find our heroes on the side of the road trying to pick the lock of the closet.

"Damn!," said Ackbar," The locks busted, look L we're going to get you out!"

"I don't wana be in the closet any more!" cried L.

"Busted? Maybe I can help!" said Zody putting on a hard hat.

Zody picked up a hammer started marching in place and sang,"_Zody the builder!"_

_"Can we fix it?" _joined in Leo.

"_Zody the builder!"_ continued Zody.

"_No it's fucked!"_ sang Leo.

"Oh, in that case I can't help," said Zody taking off the hard hat.

"I got an idea," said Strawberry Clock," Hey Ackbar, I think that 4kids planed this,"

"What?" asked Ackbar in surprise.

"Ya!" said Strawberry Clock," and that would make it a..."

"It's a...," said Ackbar thinking.

After several hours of standing in one spot thinking it finally downed on him.

"It's a Trap!" screamed Admiral Ackbar as he jumped on the closet and exploded in a puff of confetti.

When the dust settled, a chard L stood there and just before he face planted he said,"...ow..."

* * *

Leo: I sure am glad that L finally came out of the closet.

Strawberry Clock: Ya, It's about time.

Ackbar: Now lets not talk about it to much.

Zody: Wait a sec... OH I get it, we where calling L gay! I get it now.

L: I... Hate... You... All...

Zanegar: Please comment!


	6. Chapter 6: It's the thought that counts

Disclaimer: Did you know that the content of every chapter of this fanfic belongs to someone other then me, please don't let this one be another statistic, please by me the rights to death note.

Warning: If your a fan of Matsuda, look away... It's not that I hate the guy, he's my favorite character, but ya...

Chapter 6: It's the thought that counts.

* * *

We join Soichiro Yagami in the real world sitting at a desk in the main computer room of the police station.

"Look! I'll say it one more time!" said Soichiro into a cell phone," I want you to tell me how to open a portal into the internet!...Oh YA? WELL FUCK YOU TO GEEK SQUAD!"

Soichiro slammed the cell phone on the desk snapping it in half, a moment latter he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," shouted Soichiro.

"Chief! I've got good news!" said Aizawa running into the room," we've opened the portal! We can go to the internet!"

"What? that's grate!" said Soichiro standing up," How'd you do it?"

"Wikipedia," said Aizawa proudly.

"Good, now we can bring L home," said Soigiro relaxing.

"Ya...the problem is... that it's only one way," said Aizawa scratching the back of his head,"we can go in, but we can't come back out."

"Damn, well it's better then nothing," said Soigiro," we need to send L as much help as we can! But we're low on man power as it is!"

"We need to send someone that's not doing much," said Aizawa.

"Someone that is no use to us at all," added Soichiro.

"Someone who's only use is cannon fodder," said Aizawa.

Suddenly Matsuda ran into the room panting," Sorry I'm late... Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

Meanwhile our internet heroes hitchhike by a crowded highway.

"And that's why I'm called L," concluded L.

"...That's an odd way of starting a conversation," said Strawberry Clock.

"I just wanted to make the readers think they missed something," added L.

"Hey, do you guys hear something?" asked Ackbar," Like screaming,"

"Look!" said Leo pointing towards the growing dot in the sky," It's the moon! We didn't finish our quest in three days! Quickly! Play the song of time on the ocarina !"

Leo then proceeded to flip the fuck out, saying things about three days and trying to play a potato like an ocarina.

"Hey! Let go of me!" said the potato with a glowing yellow mechanical eye," I have to get back to testing!"

"Did we just spoil Portal 2?" asked Strawberry Clock," Also, HOLY CRAP THE MOON!"

"No... It's a man!" said Zody.

The man then violently crashed into the earth leaving a huge crater. When L looked inside the hole what he saw made his blood run cold.

"Oh, Hi L," said the man standing up and giving a salute," Matsuda reporting for duty!"

The others had to wrestle the 12gage shotgun out of L's mouth.

* * *

We join our heroes several hours latter as they sit around a camp fire.

"How did you get here Matsuda?" asked L.

"Well, it all started when my mom met my dad," started Matsuda.

Matsuda continued on like this wile L jammed a rusty stapler into his temple attempting to end the madness.

"Hey guys," whispered Strawberry Clock to the others motioning to gather around," I don't like this new guy."

"Nither do I," said Leo," Lets snap his neck!"

"I don't know," said Ackbar," He seems to know L from the real world."

"Ya, and L seems to like him," said Zody," Usually he uses the letter opener, now he's just using the stapler,"

"O.K, well give him a chance," said Strawberry Clock," But if he ruins the mission then we let Leo snap his neck,"

"That's right, I can snap necks with my mind," said Leo.

"And then they sent me here," Said Matsuda finishing up.

"So how goes it in the real world," asked L with a stapler sticking out of the side of his head," Do we still have the rights to Death Note?"

"Yes, but 4kids has almost gotten the rights to use the phrase 'Death Note'" said Matsuda.

"We don't have much time left," said L standing up with the L theme playing in the background," O.K everyone here's the plan. In the morning where going to DeviantArt, that is where Splappmedo is, we will recruit him and then move on to Youtube, that is the location of both PivotmasterDX and littlekuriboh are from there we will return to Fanfiction. net and regroup for the final assault against 4kids,"

"DeviantArt?" asked Zody," That's where I'm from!"

"Convenient," said Strawberry Clock bored," Wait... YOUTUBE? Have you forgotten what just happened there!"

"No,but they have," said Ackbar," Youtubeians forget things very quickly, that's why they go through so many memes so quickly,"

"Now I get to say something so that all the line count stay about the same for all the characters," said Leo.

"This sounds Awesome!" said Matsuda.

* * *

"Now all we can do is wait," said Soichiro siting at his desk.

The door to his office opened and a man walked in.

"Oh hi," said Soichiro," you know the portal is open, you might want to talk to L, I'm sure he'd like to see you,"

"Ya, I sure he would be very surprised to see me," said Light smirking.

* * *

Leo: What a twist!

Strawberry Clock: Ya, totally didn't see that one coming!

Zody: Hoary for sarcasm!

Ackbar: That trap sucks!

Matsuda: I can't believe I finally get to do something!

L: You had to bring him...

Zanegar: Please comment!


	7. Chapter 7 I'm sorry to inform you but

News Flash!

Zanegar: Hello fans!

L: Fan, we only really have one reader.

Zanegar: Shut up! Anyway, I'll be taking a brake from this story for a wile to work on some other projects, this may be for a few months, or it may be indefinitely. It all depends on you, the reader, I've going through the the whole " nobody likes my work I suck" phase, so convince me that I should continue and I will, either way, don't expect any updates soon.

L: Please don't comment! I want this nightmare to end!

Zanegar: You stay out of this, you're imaginary. Please Comment!


	8. Chapter 8: Cheating

Disclaimer: If you need me, I'll be getting the rights to Death Note, because as of yet, I don't.

Warning: A few months away hasn't changed me that much, it's still very offensive.

Chapter 8: Cheating

* * *

We join our heroes as they sit in a booth in a burger joint called 'I caan has chezz burger?' along the highway.

"So, who's gunna pay?" said Leo finishing his tuna sandwich," Cus I don't have any money,"

"Don't look at me all I had was coffee," said Ackbar.

"All I had was a strawberry milkshake!" said Strawberry Clock," And I payed last time."

"Wouldn't that be cannibalism?" asked Matsuda finishing off his fries," I tried cannibalism once..., Didn't end well."

"Shut up Matsuda," said L taking the last bite of his cake," Any way, the most logical approach would be to make the person who ate the most pay."

All eyes turned towards Zoady as he finished his tenth bowl of ice cream," what..."

Later... Millions of miles away.

The I.P.P, or as they are more commonly called L and those other guys, walk out of the 'I can has chezz burger? Zody clutched his side as blood pored out.

"Did you guys really need to sell them my kidney to pay the bill?" asked Zody getting woozy from blood loss.

"Don't worry," said Leo," You have another one!"

"No, we used his other one to pay for the hotel last night," corrected Matsuda.

"We would have had enough money if some on hadn't insisted on the presidential suite!" yelled Ackbar angry at Strawberry Clock.

"Hey, a king has his needs," said Strawberry Clock.

"Do those 'needs' include twenty pounds of melted chocolate and a giant fondue fork?" asked Leo.

"What I do in my free time doesn't concern you!" said Strawberry Clock.

"You're all missing the point," said L.

"Ya, We need to get me to a..." started Zody.

"The point is sense Zanegar has started updating this fanfic again," said L,' so we need to get working on the plot again, so we need to get to DeviantArt as fast as possible. I swear, if I ever get my hands on the ones who convinced Zanegar to keep writing, I will kill them with my own two hands!"

"I'm kind of dieing over here!," said Zody in a pool of his own blood.

"Shut up you Mary Sue!" said Strawberry Clock.

Will you guys shut up and get to the plot already!

"Oh excuse me!" said L," You don't update for 3 months, and you expect us to just say,' Oh we're on! Lets go!' Hell no! It's about time I gave you a pice of my mind! I think..."

Then l got struck by lightning...

"What..." said L just be for the lightning struck him.

"This seems familiar," said Strawberry Clock picking up L," Lets go!"

"Got it!" said Leo dragging Zody behind him.

* * *

Meanwhile, At the Internet Protection Petrol HQ, Zanegar is busy writing in his room.

"And done!" said Zanegar," Now to update this and..."

"Hey Zanegar! What's up?" asked Pants Man walking into Zanegar's room," Wanna go get waisted?"

"WHAT OTHER FANFIC? I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! I HAVE TO WASH MY HAIR! I HAVE A MEETING IN THE MORNING! YOU DON'T NEED TO KNOW ANYTHING! THESE ARE NOT THE DROIDS YOU'RE LOOKING FOR!" yelled Zanegar closing his laptop and jumped out of his room through the wall of his room like the Kool Ade man" OH YA!"

"Huh," said Pants Man walking into the living room of the base," Hey Aeris, Santa, I think Zanegar may be cheating on us!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Santa sitting on the couch flipping though the tv guide looking for a Christmas special.

"I mean I think he's writing another fanfic!" said Pants Man.

"You're crazy!" said Aeris battle stripping her AK-47 on the coffee table.," He's too lazy to write this one, let alone another one."

"Well then why has this been the only update in months, and yet he's been writing more then ever?" asked Pants Man.

"Look, if it'll make you feel better," said Aeris getting out her laptop. She brought up Zanegar's profile page," We'll look up his profile page and you'll see that the only stories he has are 'Don't Click Here', 'L: in the Internet', and 'L: Savior of the Internet'. See I told you... wait, what?"

"What is it?" asked Santa.

"This cant be right!" said Aeris," There's a fourth story! It's called 'Dot Hack B-list'!"

"I told you!" said Pants Man.

"Look, instead of doing the smart thing," said Santa," Lets go behind his back and ask his friends about it!"

"Alright! I'll just hack his account and..." said Aeris.

"I can do that!" said Caboose running into the room with a mean cleaver and started hacking up the laptop.

"What the hell?" asked Aeris," I thought you went with the Reds and the Blues to fight 4Kids! Also... What the hell did you do to my fucking laptop?"

"Church said if that I stay here he'd give me a cookie!" said Caboose.

"What ever," said Pants Man," Look, I know that he's been talking to a few authors quite regularly, lets just ask them. Let's go."

* * *

A large hole in the fabric of the internet formed and a tall brown haired man in a brown suet stepped through.

"Ah," said Light," It's good to be back..."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the 4Kids office.

"Sir, it seems that Zanegar has started updating again," said a intern.

"No matter," said the C.E.O of 4Kids," I..."

Suddenly a large explosion could be heard outside accompanied by a far off," Yippi Kia Ya! Mother Fuckers!"

"Nice reference Sir!" said a far off voice kissing some ass.

* * *

Leo: Back again and it feels so good!

Strawberry Clock: ... Again.

Ackbar: Oh well, Hey I didn't do the trap thing!

L: I don't think our TWO readers will notice.

Matsuda: Two! Wow! My Naruto fan fic only has one!

L: Does that include you.

Matsuda: ...yes...

Zody: Still dieing! Just so you know!

Zanegar: Please review!


	9. Chapter 9: No! I'm the Highlander!

Disclaimer: Does anyone really ever own anything? They do? Oh.. Well i don't own Death Note then...

Warning: This chapter may be offensive in the beginning, you have been warned, I am being serious.

Chapter 9: No! I'm the Highlander!

* * *

We join the Reds and the Blues at the gates of the 4Kids main office in the aftermath of a huge explosion.

"That was a good one!" said Sarge waving the smoke away," Their Wall has been breached! Forward charge!"

"What part of stealth don't you understand?" asked Church digging himself out of the rubble left by the wall.

"The 'L' in the word, I don't trust it, it's the second letter in 'Blue'! Come to think of it..." said Sarge rubbing his helmet where his chin would be," Isn't L's name L? Maybe he's really a Blue!... Naw! L is as Red as they get! *sniff* He's like the son I never had!"

"I thought I was like the son you never had!" said Simmons.

"Naw... You're more like the annoying clingy second cousin I never had, and never wanted!" said Sarge.

"Now that was mean!" said Doughnut.

"Ya, I got something mean for ya!," said Tucker dusting himself off.," Bow Chicka Bow Wow!"

"That one didn't make much sense," Said Griff getting up.

"Ya, I know. But I got tired of waiting for a good set up, so I went for it," said Tucker.

"Here's the new plan!" said Sarge,"We go in hard and fast! Then we come back out and regroup, Then we go back in a little farther! We repeat this proses until we hit the spot where their general is hiding! Or as it's called in the military, the g-spot! Any questions!"

All eyes turned to Tucker as they awaited his response.

"...What, I think it's a good plan!" said Tucker.

"Ya, I got a question," said Griff," You do realize that this fanfic is rated T for Teen right?"

"LETS GO!" said Sarge as he marched into the 4kids HQ.

"Sir!" said Simmons trying to stop Sarge," The logical approach would be to..."

"Kick logic out and do the impossible! That's how Red team rolls!" said Sarge putting on a pair of orange pointy sunglasses over his helmet's visor," Who the hell do you think I am!"

"...A jerk?" offered Griff.

* * *

Meanwhile L and his team stood at the gaits of the large dark green city of Deviantart.

"Hey Zody wake up!," said Strawberry Clock shaking his lifeless corpse," Hey I think he's dead,"

"Don't worry!" said Leo.

"Who said I was worried?" asked L.

"I thought ahead and brought lots of Phoenix Down, just in-case we... you know... Died," said Leo as he brought Zody back to life.

Zody sat up and blinked a few times," Holy crap! I'm the Highlander!," he said standing up," Go ahead and try to kill me!"

"Don't tempt me..." said L.

Then Ackbar cut Zody's head off with the sword he found laying in the dirt for some reason," Now I am the Highlander!"

"... I heal him again..." said Leo.

"Hello?" asked Matsuda knocking on the giant steel door of Deviantart.

"Allo?" asked a very Phoenix Down French accent," Vat do you want?

The others where to occupied with loping each others heads off, and arguing about who the true Highlander was to notice that this is the third time that the French guard has shown up.

"OK! I AM OFFICIALLY OUT OF PHOENIX DOWN!" yelled Leo," Can we all just agree that we are all the fucking Highlander!"

"...Fine..." said everyone in unison.

"Hey guys!" said Matsuda running up to the group," I got us in!"

"That's great!" said Zody," How'd you do it?"

Latter... the group is wandering around Deviantart's shopping district.

"Why in all of creation..." said Zody clutching his bleeding side," DID YOU OFFER THE GUARD MY KIDNEY?"

"I'm sorry," said Matsuda scratching the back f his head," Every one was doing it, I just wanted to fit in..."

"Good boy Matsuda," said L petting Matsuda's head.

"We're lucky that the Phoenix Down regrew his organs," said Leo helping Zody walk," By the way, keep your eyes open for a shop, I need to resupply on Phoenix Down."

"But I thought we didn't have any money." said Ackbar.

"I'm sure they'll accept trade," said Strawberry Clock.

"What are we going to trade?" asked Zody.

Latter still...

"I HATE ALL OF YOU!" yelled Zody as he bleed from both sides of his torso.

"Well at least we can bring you back when you die again," said Leo dragging Zody behind him," We've got plenty of Phoenix Down now!"

"Hey," said Ackbar," I'm getting kinda hungry,"

"Me to," said L," Let's stop and get a bite to eat."

"I'm glad I don't have any more kidneys," said Zody.

Latter... again,

"I HOPE YOU ALL BURN IN HELL!" said Zody as he bleed from a hole in his chest.

"There is no need for profanity," scolded Matsuda.

"Why didn't you tell us you had three kidneys?" asked Leo.

"I DON'T!" yelled Zody.

"Ya, that was his balder," said L.

"And you took my squeezing arm for the tip!" cried Zody," WHY MY SQUEEZING ARM?"

"Boy is that sheaf in for a surprise!" said Strawberry Clock.

"I see that your all well," said a very fimiller voice from behind them.

Everyone turned around to get the shock of their lives.

"...Light?" asked L.

"It's a trap!" yelled Admiral Ackbar as he jumped on Light and exploded in a puff of confetti.

"...I'm on it..." said Leo as he got two Phoenix Downs ready.

* * *

Meanwhile... at the tool shed... I mean Fanfiction. net. Aeris, Santa, Pants Man, and Caboose hide in the shadows as they watch Zanegar talk with another author in the author brake room.

"How long have they been talking?" asked Santa.

"A few hours..." answered Aeris.

"Who is this chick anyway?" asked Pants Man.

"Ha! I win again!" said Caboose," You guys suck at the no talking game!"

"Ya! you rock!" said Santa," Hey! why don't we play again! And this time, even if you win, don't talk! You could go for the record!"

"Good Idea!" said Caboose," Ready? Go!"

"Any way," said Santa," From Zanegar's friend list, it looks like Ambercatlucky2."

"Hey he's leaving!," said Aeris," Let's go!"

"Hey!" said Pant's Man walking up," Can we ask you a few questions?"

_"Wow... I win again!" _thought Caboose,_"They suck at this game! I'm going for the record!"_

* * *

Leo: Wow! You got this one out quick!

Zody: STILL DIEING!

Strawberry Clock: Who's this other author?

Matsuda: Ya! We met up with Light!

Ackbar: I remembered to do the Trap thing! Boya!

L: Light's... still alive?

Zanegar: That's Right! Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10: Walruses and cats

Disclaimer: All I own is the story... and that's not something to be proud of...

Warning: there is nothing to be warned about in this chapter.

Chapter 10: Walruses and cats.

* * *

We join Pants Man, Aeris, Santa, and Caboose in the Fanfictin. net 'Auther's Cafe' as they talk to the most beautiful, and smart, and funny, and...

"We get it!," said Santa annoyed," Can we start the chapter already?"

...fine...

"Anyway, We're with the fanfiction. net senses and..." started Pant's man.

"How do you know Zanegar and do you know who writes .hack/B-list?" asked Aeris.

"What?" said Ambercatlucky2.

"Ya, so are you guna answer the question?" asked Pants Man wearing a suit and tie," Or am I guna hafta ruff ya up?"

"Detective Pants Man!" said Santa wearing a similar suit and tie," I'm so sorry about my partners actions. Now, do you want some water? Maybe a sandwich,"

"AND I AM THE NUTTY FUNNY COP!" said Caboose wearing a blue polka doted suit and comically large tie," I think it was Kira!"

"Uh... O.K... Pants man, i'll tell you, if you can tell me the meaning of polychromatic!" said Ambercatlucky2 with a devious smile.

"Uh..." said Pants Man," Is that a type of scotch?"

"Polychromatic: The use of several different colers colors. Used to describe light that exhibits more then one color..." said Caboose causing every one to just stair at him.

"Da fuck?" asked Pants Man," Uh... what he said."

"How did you know that?" asked Ambercatluky2.

"Muffin button," said Caboose.

"Fine... Uh... Ok. If you find B-list on Zanegar's profile, who's story do you think it is? And i know him because... well," started Ambercatlicky2 starting to blush," He's my boyfriend,"

"BWA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" laughed Pants Man uncontrollably.

"Ha... ha.. haha... ha," started Caboose," Why are we laughing,"

"Because Pants Man is a frequent naughty lister," said Santa.

"WA HAHAHAHAHAHAAA... ha ha ha... oh! That was a good one! Zanegar couldn't possibly score someone as hot as you..." said Pants Man wiping away a tear, but one look at Ambercatlucky2's stoic serious face made him realize she was serious," Oh... your serious... Damn!"

"Thank you for your time mam!" said Aeris dragging the guys out of the cafe," Well, now we know for sure that Zanegar is writing another fan fic, now we just have to confront him about it. Now where is he?"

"There he is!" said Caboose pointing towards the center of Fanfiction," And he's got a lot of new friends!"

When the others looked over to where Caboose was pointing, and he was right! Zanegar was over there and he had a lot of new friends, they where all playing tag and every one was 'it' except Zanegar. So every one was chasing him, and they had torches and pitchforks and clubs...

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" yelled Zanegar as he ran as fast as he could.

The youngest boy in the mob and it's leader shouted," Stay away from my sister!"

"We have to help him!" said Santa.

"Nah! He'll be fine! he gets into these kinda situations all the time!" said a female Author walking into the group, she extended her hand in a gesture of kindness," Hi! The name's ZookiNation!"

* * *

Meanwhile at the 4kids HQ, the reds and the blues have taken hold of a small building and have been using it to hold off the 4kids army.

"Give em hell boys!" said Sarge poping out of cover to shoot his shotgun," They may take our lives! But they will never take! OUR FREEDOM!" he added suddenly wearing a kilt .

"Ow! My Freedom!" yelled Griff getting a kid friendly safety bullet right in the freedom.

"We can't hold out much longer!" said Church taking a shot," We have to move out! I suggest we retreat!"

"You Blue bastard!" said Sarge grabbing church by the collar," Don't you have any pride son! These 4kids boys may kill your body, but they can't touch your pride!"

"Ow! My pride!" said Griff getting shot in the pride.

'Uh, Guys!," said Simmons," They've breached the rear!"

"Bow Chicka Bow Wow!" said Doughnut.

"Hey! That's my line!" said Tucker,"... bow chicka bow wow."

"We mustn't retreat! Remember! They may crush your body, but they can't crush your spirit!" said Sarge as he shot an enemy in the face.

"GOD DAMN IT! My spirit!" said Griff getting shot in the spirit.

"We'd need divine intervention to win this fight!" said Simmons trying to close the hole in the rear.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light, after the light faded there was a man in a golden helmet and a red cape standing in the middle of the room. He stepped outside and said to the 4kids army," I am Zulway god of mercy. You have broken one of Zulway's twelve tenants of mercy, prepare for destruction,"

"Da fuck?" asked one of the 4kids solders right before they all exploded.

Then as suddenly as he appeared, Zulway disappeared.

"I'm not even surprised any more..." said Church depressed.

"Alright! We've secured a base of operations! I here by name this new Red base,'Red Base Omega'!" said Sarge planting a flag," And the best part is, the Blues have no idea where it is!"

"We just helped you take it!" said Church," We know exactly where it is!"

"Yes! Exactly, There for it's the last place you'd expect a secret base, someplace that's not secret at all!" said Sarge saluting the red flag.

"I just have one quick question," asked Tucker," What dose any of this have to do with 'Death Note'?"

"I have a better question," said Simmons," How long do you think this building will stay standing? I mean they pretty much blew it to hell and..."

Then the building collapsed.

"Ow! Right in the subconsciousness!" said Griff.

* * *

We join L and his group in the busy evening streets of Deviantart standing in front of Light.

"Now as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," said Light Looking at Ackbar," I am here to tell you that we are no longer enemies, we have a common enemy,"

"Bill O'rilly," said Zody in a low understanding tone.

"Wha... What?" asked Light," No...uh! You idiot! I meant!"

"Gorge Takei!" said Strawberry Clock in sudden realization.

"How do you put up with this?" asked Light.

L stopped pounding his head against a wall and asked," I'm sorry what?"

"Well I..." started Light.

"IT'S STILL A TRAP!" screamed Admiral Ackbar as he tried to jump on Light.

"Not this time!" said Light as he pulled a large salmon out of his pants and cut Ackbar in half with it. Ackbar then exploded in a puff of confetti.

"CAN I SAY ONE GOD DAMN SENT.." started Light.

"BORED!" screamed Leo as he pulled horse out of his back pocket and began to sing," _Look at my horse! My horse is amazing! Give it a lick!"_

Matsuda then licked the horse," _Ooo, tastes just like raisins!"_

_ "Have a stroke of its mane! It turns into a plane!" _sang Leo,"_ Turns back again when you tug on it's winki!"_

"_Ooo that's dirty!" _said Matsuda.

"_Do ya think so. Well I better not tell you where the lemonade is made_," said Leo pulling out a jar of yellow liquid,"_ Sweet lemonade, Mmmmm! Sweet lemonade! Sweet Lemonade! Yeah Sweet Lemonade!"_

Then the horse started to play the keyboard as Matsuda danced along.

"_Hop on my horse! I'll take you round the universe! And all the other places to!" _sang Leo.

"_I think you'll find the Universe pretty much covers everything!_" sang Matsuda.

"_Shut up Matsuda and get on my horse!_" sang Leo angrily.;

"WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP!" screamed Light," Look! I just came here to tell you that I'm forming my own team of internet villeins! We are not your enemy! God you are so annoying! Are you really the bet the internet has to offer?"

And with that Light stomped off.

"Well that was rude," said Zody with Leo riding his horse in the background.

* * *

Strawberry Clock: Wow... Did not see that one comming!

Leo: Ya! My Horse is awesome!

Matsuda: Ya it is!

Ackbar: I think he was talking about Light.

Zody: Really want that horse!

Zanegar: Please Comm...

L: Did you really think we'd just forget that whole thing about your girlfriend?

Zanegar: PLEASE COMMENT!_  
_


	11. Chapter 11: Finally! Plot!

Disclaimer: I own nothing...I am nothing...

Warning: This chapter contains trace amounts of plot.

Chapter 11: Finally! Plot!

* * *

We join L and his group on a hill in the outskirts of Deviant, they watch as Leo's horse burns.

"How the hell did this happen?" asked Leo.

"I stopped paying attention around the time we killed Jorge Lucuas,"said Strawberry Clock looking over at the banjo sticking out of the back of Jorge Lucuas's dead body," What I want to know is how that happened."

"Ask him! He did it," said Zody pointing at Indiana Jones.

"Now... you can't hurt me any more!" Said Indiana crying.

"It's a trap!" said Admiral Ackbar as he jumped on Indiana Jones and exploded in a puff of confetti.

"Can we please just get to the plot now?" asked L," We've been in Deviantart for three chapters now, and we haven't even started looking for Splappmedo yet ."

"Don't worry guys! I was born here! So I know this place like the back of my hand!" said Zody leading them back into deviant art," Welcome to DeviantArt! Where art meets application! Here L, you'll need to wear this,"

Zody then handed L a Nixon mask.

"Why?" asked L annoyed.

Then two girls walked up and said," OH MY GOD IT'S L!"

L quickly put the mask on," No... no it's just Nixon."

"Hey! What about me!" said Matsuda Flexing," I'm a main character from Death Note to!"

"...Who the hell are you?" asked one of the girls.

"Lets just leave before he trys to molest us," said the other one right before they ran away.

"I hate my life," said Matsuda.

"Don't worry," said Strawberry Clock," I hate your life to,"

"What was that about?" asked Leo.

"You see, DeviantArt is a fan art site! One of the biggest!" said Zody showing off," but that means findign Splappmedo will be very hard."

"That was the longest string of coherent words I have ever heard you say Zody," said Ackbar," Congratulations!"

"Neherrrr," said Zody making a sound like a retarded chimp.

"How are you still here?," asked Strawberry Clock," You already exploded this chapter,"

"Ya, we've always been really vague about that, so I don't know," said Ackbar shrugging," Science?"

"That doesn't explain why L almost got raped," said Leo.

"I'm the star of Death Note," said L," So it stands to reason that I would be singled out in a fan art site,"

Suddenly, over the loud speaker, a some what nasally voice said," Come one come all! To the ultimate test of intelligence! There is a new Imposable quiz! Come to the corner of Meme st. and Art rd. the first ones to complete the quiz, get to meet the legendary creator of the Imposable quiz, Splappmedo!"

"Come on! I know exactly where that is!" said Zody running down the street.

"Convenient," said Leo.

* * *

We join Zanegar in fanfiction as he is laying in the dirt bleeding.

"And don't do it again!" said the last of the mob members spitting on Zanegar as she walked away.

As Zanegar bleed on the ground a young female author in a dragon costume walked up to him," Hey! Zanegar!... What's up?"

"Oh... hey JJDragon..." said Zanegar not moving," Nothing much... just dieing..."

"Then I will join you!" said JJDragon right befor she fell on the ground next to Zanegar.

"Hey! Zanegar!" said Aeris walking up and picking up Zanegar and shaking him," What the hell! Why are you writing another story! What? Are we not good enough for you of something?"

"Ya! Shake em! Shake em like a baby!" laughed Zookienation.

"Who are you by the way?" asked Pants Man.

"Oh... I'm Zanegar's friend," said ZookieNation handing Aeris a red headband,"Here!"

"HADOKEN!" yelled Aeris shooting Zanegar with a large ball of energy, then she hit him with multiple upricuts," SHORYUKEN!"

As Zanegar fell in slow motion large booming voice yelled ,"K.O!"

"Hey! You O.k?" Santa asked to the young girl on the ground.

"Shhh! I'm dead!" said JJDragon.

"THIS IS MY ONLY LINE IN THE CHAPTER!" yelled Caboose.

* * *

Meanwhile in 4kids, the Reds and the Blues plan their next move in the rubble of red base Omega.

"All right!" said Church," We need to keep 4kids busy until L and the other's get here,"

"Knowing Zanegar that'll be in two years!" shouted Griff to the heavens.

Then Griff got ran over by a semi-truck.

"What?" asked Griff right before the random truck plowed him down.

"Yay!" said Sarge throwing his hands in the air.

"I'm still alive asshole!" said Griff's broken and half dead body.

"Boooo!" said Sarge getting depressed.

"I don't think it'll take that long," said Simmons," This chapter had a few plot points in it, so at least the plots moving."

"Look, it doesn't matter how long or as soon as they get here," said Tucker," We can't hold out much longer!...Bow Chicka Bow Wow!"

"I got it!" said Church," If we take out some of 4kids more popular shows... they'll lose power! But witch one do we hit first?"

"OH! Let's go for Pokemon!" said Doughnut," I just love all those cute cuddly..."

"Gay!" said Tucker.

"I'm not gay! If I'm gay! Let god strike me down now!" said Doughnut, then suddenly a semi-truck ran his ass over.

Then Doughnut's broken and crippled body twitched and said," Ha!... I survived... totaly straight!"

* * *

Zody: Ah! good to be home!

Strawberry Clock: About time we got some plot!

Leo: My horse... WHY MY HORSE!

Ackbar: Because no one loves you.

Matsuda: Why do the fangirls like you and not me?

L: Because I'm indifferent to them.

Zanegar: Please Comment!


	12. Chapter 12 Thankful for being the boss

Disclaimer: Can I get a What What? No? Well then in that case I don't own anything.

Warning: This chapter might prevent me from doing a Christmas special...

Chapter: 12 Thankful for being the boss.

* * *

We join our heroes as they set up the Internet Protection Patrol base for Thanksgiving dinner.

"Hello!" said Zanegar in a turkey sweater," I just wanted to take a chance to have the cast say what they're thankful for on this season of reflection. I for instance am very thankful for my beautiful girlfriend Ambercatlucky2."

"DUDE!" said Matsuda pretending to barf ," That was so sweet it gave me diabetes..."

"Your just mad because you're going to die cold and alone," said L licking a pie dish clean.

"You're right!" cried Matsuda.

"Matsuda's fat aside," said Zanegar," what are you thankful for L?

"The fact that my life can't get much worse," said L.

"I'm thankful for being the King of the portal!" said StrawberryClock.

"I'm thankful for ICE CREAM!" said Zody trying to find a way to make a turkey out of Ice cream.

"I'm thankful for my new horse!" said Leo on a horse..

"Actually I'm a pony, but don't tell him that!" said the pony.

"I'm thankful for the fact that IT'S A TRAP!" said Admiral Ackbar about to explode.

"You must construct additional pylons!" said a robotic voice from the speekers.

"But I already have 50!" said Ackbar pointing a giant pile of pylons in the corner.

"Too fucking bad!" said the voice," You must construct additional pylons!"

"Fine..." said Ackbar leaving to construct additional pylons.

"Anyway," said Santa," I'm thankful that my sick gangsta fresh moves!"

Santa then proceeded to brake dance, he only succeeded in setting the base on fire.

Later outside, Santa sat in a bloody heap on the ground and the others continued saying what they where thankful for.

"I'm thankful for my semi-automatic M-16 assault rifle!" said Aeris," Check it!"

Aeris then fired a single shot at Matsuda. The bullet hit him right between the eyes and killed him.

"Head shot!" said a random voice.

"I'm thankful that my liver hasn't given out yet!" slurred Pants Man on his tenth six-pack," Wait... never mind..."

Pants Man then fell on the ground dead.

"I..." started Sarge.

"Sorry! but the Reds and Blues aren't in this chapter!" Said Zanegar," You gave up your turn for this thanksgiving special! Sorry, Now back to the plot!"

"SON OF A BITCH!" screamed Sarge.

* * *

We join L and the others in-front of the 'Impossible Quiz Hall'. Many hopeful quizzers had arrived hoping to test their skills against the newest Imposable Quiz.

"Hello!" said a news anchor covering the event," I'm Ann Newslady with Internet News! The atmosphere here is ecstatic! People are very excited for the new quiz!"

"That's great Ann," said John Newsman back at the station," But what dose any of this have to do with the fire at Fanfiction. net?"

"It sure is John! It sure is!" said Ann.

"Uh... is her mike working?" asked John.

"OK! I'll pick some up on my way back to the station!" said Ann," Oh! Here's one of the quizzers now!"

Ann ran up to the group of quizzers and tripped over a stray speck of dust and fell flat on her face. She quickly sprang up to her feet and ran up to the group.

"Excuse me! OH...MAW... GAWD!" stuttered Ann as she realized who she was talking to," You're L!"

L had momentarily taken off the Nixon mask in order to beat Zody upon the head with it for doing something off screen.

"Oh shit," said L trying to pry the mask from Zody's dented cranium.

"Finally! An exclusive interview with the leader of the Internet Protection Patrol!" said Ann with fire in her eyes, the fire quickly spread to her hair," Tell me L what's it like to be the boss?"

"Uh... your hair's on fire," said Strawberry Cock .

"We don't need no water let the mutha fucka burn!" said Ann raising the roof," Any way L, Take us through a typical day as the boss."

"Well," said L putting a baseball cap on backwards, Leo and Zody followed suet as funky music played in the background," Wake up!"

"Like a boss!" sang Leo and Zody.

"Eat breakfast!" sang L.

"Like a boss!" sang Leo and Zody.

"Make a reference!" sang L.

"Like a boss!" sang Leo and Zody.

"Get annoyed by Zody!" sang L.

"Like a boss!" sang Leo and Zody.

"Hate my life!" sand L.

"Like a boss!" sang Leo and Zody.

"Contemplate suicide!" sang L.

"Like a boss!" sang Leo and Zody.

"Take out my frustration on Matsuda!" sang L.

"Like a boss!" sang Leo and Zody.

"Cry my self to sleep!" sang L.

"Like a boss!" sang Leo and Zody.

"...Ok..." said Ann," Uh thank you?"

"Uh guys?" said Ackbar," They're opening the doors. Lets go!"

"Right," said L," lets get the plot going."

"Sorry but it's time for the fanfiction story line to take over." said Matsuda.

"SON OF A BITCH!" said L.

* * *

We join Pants Man, Santa, JJDragon, and Caboose in a room inside fanfiction. net hospitable, one more person is laying in the bed in a full body cast.

"Wow," said Santa," She really went all out on him huh! huh?"

"It was so brutal!" said JJDragon," She broke more bones then I thought he had!"

"I think the nuclear bomb was going a bit far...," said Pants Man.

Then the door to the room opened and Ambercatlucky2 came in with a bouquet of flowers.

"Hey guys!" said Ambercatlucky2," How's... OH MY GOD!"

Ambercatlucky2 quickly ran to Zanegar and threw her arms around his neck.

"MMMMMMMMMMMFFFFFFFFFFFF!" screamed Zanegar in muffled pain.

"Uh, I think you'r hurting him," said Aeris walking in," But not as much I did! I mean I was the one who put him in that cast!"

A short silence followed.

"Even I am not that stupid!" said Caboose.

Ambercatlucky2 then made a hissing sound and jumped Areis. The two quickly got into a cat fight that was instantly pushed into the hall.

"Do you remember when this fanfic used to be about Death Note?" asked Santa.

"Nope," answered Pants Man.

"Me nether,"

* * *

Strawberry Clock: NOTHING HAPPENED IN THIS CHAPTER!

Ackbar: Zanegar really pulled this one out of his ass.

Matsuda: Alone forever!

Leo and Zody: Like a Boss!

L: Next chapter we're doing a Comment/Christmas special, God help us.

Zanegar: MMMMF MMF MFFF MF MF, MF...MF MFFFFF!

L: He said Send in any comments you want read and we'll read them... Please Comment.


	13. Chapter 13 On the second day of Christma

Disclaimer: ...Meh...

Warning: This Christmas special contains trace amounts of spoilers.

Chapter: 13 On the second day of Christmas.

* * *

We join our heroes as they decorate the IPP base for the up coming holiday season.

"Happy Holidays!" said Zanegar turning away from the gas fire place," Yes its that time of year again when we join hand in hand and sing the songs of the holidays,"

"You mean Christmas," said Santa taking a swig of eggnog.

"Santa we talked about this," said Zanegar putting a hand on Santa's shoulder," We don't want a riot like last year..."

_Flash back_

_"You suck!" said the one guy standing out side the Ipp base._

_"TERRORIST! screamed Zanegar throwing a brick at him._

_"Wait what" said that guy right before a brick hit him in the head._

_"...YEAH!..."_

_End flash back._

"And that's why this year we not only trim the tree," said Zanegar with Leo boxing with the Christmas tree in the background," But we also light the Menorah!"

Zody ran by on fire," MY SKIN! MY BEAUTIFUL SKIN IS ON FIRE!"

"FUCK ALL OF YOU!" slurred Santa.

"Can we get to the questions before any one eals dies?" asked Pants Man.

"Oh ya! In your face L!" said Zanegar pointing at L," We actualy have ligament questions for the cast!"

"And this is only the third time we've done this?" stated L," We still suck."

"... Lets get to the questions before I cut myself..." said Zanegar pulling out a bag of mail, "Unlike before we will have the person who sent in the mail ask the questions, So please welcome the lovely and charming... Ambercatlucky2!"

"Than you for having me!" said Ambercatlucky2 walking in," And I..."

"Take off your pants!" screamed Zookination before fading in to the shadows nippleing on a cinnamon bun," Nom Nom Nom..."

"Hmmm... OK!" chirped Ambercatlucky2 as she ripped off hnhjhj778yujy7hhb7 cvbn tdrx...

"Dude... What the fuck was that?" asked Aeris.

"I think Zanegar fainted on his keyboard," said Ackbar.

"Ya he's out cold..." said Matsuda poking Zanegar's unconscious body.

"I can see into the forever..." mumbled Zanegar.

"Any way... Time for my questions!" said Ambercatlucky2 pants-less," first Aeris: YOU BITCH WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO TAKE EVERYTHING OUT ON ZANEGAR! Besides... Why don't you take it out on Leo? he's supposed to be your boyfriend.. ne? So generrally he should be very understanding... of course, that's if your just complaining, if you wanna be so bitchy and beat people up... then I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS SO HARD YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO WALK AGAIN! YET ALONE BERATH! hiss hiss!"

"Well first off its easy to do," said Aeris doodling on Zangar's face," And two... Its kinda hard to kick the crap out of Leo when he's out saving the internet... I miss the good old days when all I had to do was turn around and Leo would be there..."

"Aeris! I'm here now..." said Leo walking up from behind her and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"HOLY SHIT!" screamed Aeris flipping Leo over her shoulder," Leo... I thought i told you not to sneak up on me..."

"Ok... anywhosle!" said Ambercatlucky2," Next question Pantsman: What's your favourite alchohal? I mean you drink a lot right?,"

"Munfff nug leer..." slurred PantsMan before passing out in a puddle of his own fluids.

"Uh... ok?" laughed Ambercatlucky2," Next question! I know your ice-cream obsessed (which btw, how come your not fat?) but wait,... you were a sonuic spin off colour screw up right?"

"Yup! I am a very dark shade of gray," said Zody whose skin and quills had magically grown back," also its because my body processes Icecream like yours dose oxygen!"

"...Truly you are a freak of nature..." said Ambercatlucky2," Next question! L: what first made you hate everything?"

"I don't know," said L," But I remember it was about halfway through the first word of the first chapter..."

"Wow... your a real bummer dude..." said Ambercatlucky2," Next! Matsuda: ... ... Why don't you just... die? ...i'm pretty sure no one likes you much anyways..."

Matsuda couldn't answer because he was to busy hanging from the rafters by his neck tie.

"OH MY GOD HE'S DEAD!" screamed Doughnut.

"No he's just really into auto erotic asphyxiation," said Church.

"...I... There are no words..." said Ambercatlucky2," Next! Ackbar...YOUR THE BEST! YOUR CONFETTII EXPLOSION POWER SOULD DOMINTATE... SOMETHING!"

"Why thank you!" said Ackbar putting on a turban and a bomb vest," DEATH TO TRAPS ALALALALALALALALALA!"

Then Ackbar exploded into a fiery hell storm... the damn terrorist.

"... I think there are fish man chunks in my hair..." said Ambercatlucky2 picking chunks out of her hair." Next! ...he's doing a christmas special... how are feeling for that?"

"You mean holiday special!" said Santa doing air quotes," And I am pissed as hell!...Fuck all of you!"

"Your mean..." said Ambercatlucky2," Next! Sarge: What would you do if someone spray painted you blue?"

"Hmmm," said Sarge, he then lowered his shot gun and blew Griffs head off," That."

"HOLY SHIT YOU KILLED GRIFF!" shouted Tucker," Dude not cool!"

"That was not in the Halloween sprite!" said Caboose with a sailor moon costume stretched over his bulky blue battle suet.

"Uh Caboose?" said Church," You realize its Christmas... right?"

"...Happy Easter?," asked Caboose.

"No Caboose... Christmas..." said Church slowly.

"Hakuna Matata?" asked Caboose.

"That's not even... fine... hakuna matata," sighed Church.

"Uh Griff... are you ok?" asked Ambercatlucky2.

"Ya I'm used to it," said Griffs headless body.

"Ok..." sighed Ambercatlucky2," Last one! Strawberry clock: ... What do you taste like?"

"Like sexy," said Strawberry Clock winking.

"And that's it for Ambercatlucky2," said Zanegar standing up with tissues in his noes in order to stop the blood flow," Next we have my friend, JJDragon!"

"WEEEEEE!" squealed JJDragon running on to the set," OK! my first question is... Why is she not warring pants?"

Then suddenly the magical pants fairy came and gave Ambercatlucky2 pants... why? BECAUSE I SAY SO THAT'S WHY!

"Ok! First Question!" said JJDragon," L- Will you ever accept Light again after what he did?"

"Yes... Light is my best friend... I know he is still good inside," said L sadly.

"...Gay!" said the whole cast in unison.

"I HATE ALL OF YOU!" screeched L," Why is it guy that I care about my best friend?"

"I'M THE ONE ASKING THE QUESTIONS HERE!" said JJDragon," Ok... so, Zody- Is a banana a weapon?"

"Hold on let me check," said Zody pulling out banana.

5 minutes later...

Zody is once again on fire and laying in a puddle of his own blood, with a banana in his hand.

"I feel sorry for any one who missed that!" said JJDragon," Next... Strawberry clock- Do you have a queen of the portal? If not, WHY THE HELL NOT?"

"Uh..." stammered Strawberry Clock," YES! ya i have a really hot girlfriend! YA! and her name is... uh... Hot Clock! Ya! and you guys don't know her! Cus... uh... She lives realy far away!... ya..."

"Pathetic!" said Matsuda magically down from the rafters.

"Oh ya Matsuda, well this next ones for you!" said JJDragon," Matsuda- You should get married... Randomly pick someone to get married to!"

"Hmmm lets see..." said Matsuda looking around.

He momentarily looked at Ambercatlucky2... he was then struck by lightning.

"Wait... what?" asked Matsuda before he got struck by lightning,"... Ow..."

Then he looked at Aeris.

"Do it and I kill you," threatened both Leo and Aeris.

"I'll marry you!" said Doughnut.

"OK!... wait... what?" said Matsuda .

One gay marriage latter.

"Ok, we'll give the newly weds some time alone," said Zanegar with Doughnut in a wedding dress chasing Matsida around in the background," Sense your last question is for Light you'll have to use my author's magic phone to call him."

"OK!" said JJDragon taking the phone.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the legion of doom! Light and his new evil minions sit around a large circular table, in a dimly lit studio apartment in the boules of New Jersey.

"I will now take roll call... Evil roll call! Mwahahahaha!," laughed Light," Fred!"

"LIKE OH MY GOD HERE!" said a 14 yearold boy with a boul hair cut and a high squeaky voice," YA! WE'RE ALL EVIL! HISSS HISS!"

"...Right..." said Light," Charley The Unicorn,"

"I don't even know why I'm here," said a gray unicorn," I'm not evil just cranky!"

" Chris Crocker," said Light.

"LEAVE BRITNEY ALONE!" cried a blond Sheman... He-woman... ah what ever the fuck that guy is...

"The Annoying Orange," said Light.

"Hey!" said an orange with a face," Hey, Hey Light, Hey, HEY! Hey Light. Light hey!"

"WHAT!" screamed Light.

"Phone..." said The Annoying Orange.

"What!" asked Light picking up the phone," WHAT IS IT!"

"Hey! This is JJDragon!" said JJDragon," and I was wondering. How long do you spend on your hair? I'm guessing 18 hours."

Then a hand reached through the phone and ruffled Lights hair before the phone disconnected.

"MY HAIR! I SPENT THE LAST 2 DAYS GETTING IT JUST RIGHT! WHYYYYYYYYY" Light screamed to the heavens.

"Hey Light!" said The Annoying Orange," You look a bit... light headed! Nyahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"LEAVE LIGHT ALONE!" cried Chris Crocker.

"... I miss my old minions..." cried Light.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the base.

"Now that we've answered all your burning questions, its time for this years story," said Zanegar," To the tune of Rudolf the red nosed rain-dear, I give you, 'Matsuda the horrible detective,"

_You know Zody and Leo..._

_Aeris and PantsMan..._

_Strawberry__ Clock and L..._

_Ackbar and Santa..._

_But do you recall... The most annoying I.P.P member of them all..._

_Matsuda the horrible detective, had a very stupid brain! _

_and if you ever talked to him, you would get a migraine!_

_All of the other... Heros, got annoyed by him a lot!_

_They wouldn't let poor Matsuda, do any thing with the plot!_

_Then on foggy Christmas eve, Santa came and said..._

"Damn it Matsuda! You're standing in front of the tv!... Move!"

_Then all the others, shunned him!_

_They'd rather watch tv!_

_Matsuda the Horrible detective, you'll never go down in history!_

"Damn Matsuda!" said Ambercatlucky2," You suck!

"...Your girlfriend's mean..." said Matsuda.

* * *

Matsuda: You guys suck!

Zody: MY SKIN!

Leo: Hey Aeris! Come under the mistletoe with me!

Strawberry Clock: I love the Holidays...

Ackbar: Dirty infidels.

L: I AM NOT GAY!

Zanegar: Have a very marry Chrismahonakuanzadon every body! And please comment!


	14. Chapter 14 The Treadmill

Zanegar: Before we begin, I would like say... We have been referenced...

Strawberry Clock: Bull!

Zanegar: No! It's true! Go read the bonus chapter of the fic Special People by Ambercatlucky2! In fact... Read the whole thing! It's awesome!

L: You're just saying that because you're in it.

Zanegar: OK! NOW ON TO THE CHAPTER!

* * *

Disclaimer: I'll trade you the rights to Death Note for my level 2 Magicarp... Please?

Warning: Hey look! Plot!

Chapter 14: The Treadmill.

* * *

We join The Reds and The Blues as they prepare to attack one of the 4-kids filming studios in the dead of night. The studio was a large imposing brick building.

"Finally!" sighed Church," We get some plot!"

"If you call this Meme fest a plot..." said Griff.

"I can has Cheese Burger?" said Doughnut with a cat mask on.

"God Damn it!" sighed Griff.

"Ok boys!," said Sarge cocking his shotgun," We have a simple mission, we have to storm in there and take their base by force!"

"Why do we always have to fight!" said Doughnut," Why can't we ever just talk out our differences? Make love not war!"

Meanwhile, Inside.

"HELL NO!" screamed Monkey D. Luffy in a heavy Scottish accent very similar to Sean Connery throwing down his script," I am not saying that!"

"You have to..." said the director sitting in a chair made of the crystallized tears of a million anime characters," It's in your contract, we own your soul."

"I don't care!" screamed Luffy," I'm a damn pirate! I should be punching your mom in the face! Not preaching Friendship! In fact!"

Luffy then ran up to the woman next to the director and punched her jaw clean off," Wow! That was unnecessarily violent! That was your mom right?"

"OGGA AAAH GALACHN!" said the jawless lady.

"Shut up mom..." said the director.

"The way I look at it," said Luffy," When you need to go for a walk you go outside. But you already paid for a treadmill! So for the money to be well spent you need to take your treadmill for a walk! Now everything makes sense... Forever..."

"Uh..." said the directer," Ya..."

Suddenly the west wall exploded! The Reds and the Blues stormed in guns blazing. Leading the pack was Doughnut wearing ammo packs and a stylish pink headband over his pink armor.

"I'M THE QUEEN OF DEATH!" screamed Doughnut as he hot glued the lady's jaw back on just so he could punch it off again, then he grabbed her by the shirt and asked her," Where you from girl? Where you from?"

"Oglog?"

"I ain't never heard of Oglog! They speak English in Oglog?" said Doughnut trying to act tough.

"...Oglog?"

"Say Oglog again! I dare you, I double dare you!" said Doughnut with his gun up to her forehead.

"What got in to him?" asked Luffy.

"We told him that 4-kids thought he was gay." said Simmons.

"I LIKE WOMEN! NOT MEN!" said Doughnut punching the bloody pulp that remained of the lady's head," I just like to read Vogue and watch Lifetime!"

"Please stop punching my mother," said the director not moving from his spot and not showing emotion.

"Oh...I got something special for you...," said Doughnut slowly standing up, "It's time for my ultimate attack!"

Doughnut then faded out of view, then the music started...

_Always! I wanna be with you!_

_And make believe with you!_

_Harmony! Harmony! Oh love!_

_Always! I wanna be with you!_

_And make Believe with you!_

_Harmony! Harmony! Oh love!_

That phrase replayed over and over again as Doughnut came crashing through the roof completely naked except for his helmet riding on a robot unicorn.

Doughnut screamed, "ROBOT UNICORN ATTACK!"

The entire film studio and anyone without a name where instantly vaporized by the unmatched amounts of love and harmony... It was a blood bath...

Luffy, the Reds, and the Blues, stood in puddles of vaporized interns and those guys that always horribly dubbed animes looking on in awe of Doughnut and his Robot unicorn.

"Damn!" said Tucker covering his visor not wanting to look at Doughnut's nakedness, "Anti-Bow Chicka Bow wow!"

* * *

We join Zanegar and the other authors sitting at a table in the Author's Cafe.

"Sigh," sighed Zanegar," I don't know guys... Maybe I should just give up writing this fic... you're the only ones who ever read it...

"NO!" said Ambercatlucky2 sitting next to him in a worried voice," This story is totally chill! You're an Amazong writer!"

"Ya," said JJDragon sitting across from him, "this stuff is funnier then a flying circus!"

"Uh... *Cough!*" coughed Ambercatlucky2 trying to wake the only other person at the table, a young girl in a snake costume was sleeping.

"Is... is she dead?" asked JJDragon.

"Ya..." said Zanegar," But the comment to review ratio is horrid!... Maybe I should just focus on B-list after all..."

"Not without this you won't!" said Santa walking in with a large trash bag.

"What did you do?" asked JJDragon.

"We made sure that you have to focus on this fic!" Santa said slamming the bag on the table with a thud, the bag screamed and started to squirm.

"Wha... What's in the bag?" asked Ambercatlucky2 clinging to Zanegar's arm causing him to blush like mad.

"Not what..." said Santa opening the bag, "Who! We stole the main characters of Dot Hack!"

The bag opened and two people fell out, one was a man that had silver spiky hair and was dressed in a black tube top made of belts and black leather pants with red trim. he other was a girl with short blond hair and a small blue dress.

"Uh... Santa," said Zanegar," You stole the main character of Dot Hack G.U,"

"Wha..." asked Santa.

"Ya," said Zanegar, "You got Haseo and Atoli."

"Let's get this gag off you!" said Ambercatlucky2, "If he's anything like Kite, he'll be able to shed some light on this situation."

Once the gag was removed the proverbial flood gate was opened...

Haseo took a deep breath and said, "WHAT THE *BEEP* IS GOING ON HERE YOU SONS OF *BEEP*? I WILL CUT THE *BEEP* OFF YOUR *BEEP* AND *BEEP* DOWN YOUR *BEEP* AND SHOVE IT RIGHT UP YOUR *BEEP* SO YOU'LL HAVE TO *BEEP* SIDEWAYS!"

"And the Gag goes back on..." said Ambercatlucky2 immediately ramming the gag in his mouth.

"Stop! He'll kill you like a small dog..." said Santa putting his hand on Haseo's shoulder," Let you're anger be like a monkey on a treadmill, confused and tripping about..."

" Well..." said Zanegar, "At least he's better the Shugo..."

* * *

Meanwhile! In the quiz hall of DeviantArt, Our heroes sit in school desks and silently take the Impossible quiz.

"Psst! L!" whispered Zody leaning over to L who finished his test in the first five minutes of the 2 hour long quizzing time, "What's the answer to the first blank?"

"Your name..." said L doodling on his scratch paper.

"Oh..." said Zody returning to his test.

"Hmmmm," thought Ackbar looking at his test.

_Q.74 What is it?_

_1. Batman_

_2. Hammer time_

_3. 42_

_4. A TRAP!_

"... Damn..." said Ackbar, "I got nothing..."

"Dude stop copying!" said Leos horse trying to hide his test from Leo.

"Come on!" begged Leo.

"... LIES!" screamed Strawberry Clock standing up and tossing his desk across the room, "LIES ALL LIES! EVERY QUESTION ON THIS TEST IS A LIE! THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS 'MATH'! MATH IS JUST AN ALLUSION OF THE LIBERAL MEDIA! CREATED BY SPACE ROMENS TO STEEL ALL THE JOBS OF THE MARTINS!"

He was quickly taken down by the ninja guards positioned behind every hair on Matsuda's head... Why? Because everything needs Ninjas...

"THE MOON LANDING WAS A LIE!" screamed Strawberry Clock as he was dragged out by ninjas.

"OH!" said Zody," It's spelled Z-O-D-Y! That explains so much!"

"How do you spell Treadmill?" asked Matsuda.

"Teedmal?" asked Leo.

"Tradmall?" asked Matsuda.

"Teadmel?"

"Teddy?"

"Traidmall?"

"Tre... Tre... Brittle!"

"Treadtread?"

"BrittleStick!"

"MillMill?"

"StickBrittle!"

"SHUT UP!" screamed L.

* * *

Zanegar: OK! Announcement! Starting next chapter I will replace the usual ending commentary with Comment answering! So if you had any questions that didn't get answered ask now!

L: Ya... Cus that will work...

Leo: We didn't get much screen time this time...

Strawberry Clock: YA! What the heck!

Matsuda: Stick Brittle Stick...

Ackbar: I hope the Reds and Blues enjoyed there time in the sun...

Zody: I answered a question!

Zanegar: Please Comment!


	15. Chapter 15: Drama? Here?

Disclaimer: YOU SHALL NOT PASS!... Because I own nothing...

Warning: This chapter contains dangerous amounts of plot!

Chapter 15: Drama? Here?

* * *

We join L and his team inside a well lit waiting room complete with comfy chairs and year old Sports Illustrated. They sit and wait for Splap-me-do to call them into his office

"I still don't see why they let you back here with me..." said L, "I'm the only one who passed."

"Ya! But we're your entourage!" said Leo.

"I don't watch that show..." said Ackbar.

"And nether does Zanegar... How are we supposed to make a joke about it?" asked Zody worried.

"Quick! someone tell a joke!" said Strawberry Clock panicking.

"Woman's rights!" said Matsuda, "Am I right? Am I right? Huh?"

"You open your mouth for a joke once and that's what you come up with?" asked Ackbar.

"Bad Matsuda!" said Leo pulling out a spray bottle and spraying him, "Bad! Bad!"

"It burns us! It burns us!" screeched Matsuda cringing in fear.

"Matsuda's sexism aside," said L, "we have to plan out next move. Now that we're finally about to meet up with Splap-Me-Do, our next step would be to locate both PivotMasterDx and Littlekuriboh. I've had the investigation team in the real world do some research. I trust that with their combined intellect we can expect a full report by the time we get to YouTube."

Meanwhile in the real world.

"Huh...I just realized something..." said Detective Yagami looking at a report about PivotMasterDx, "I cant read..."

Back in the internet.

"We're all screwed aren't we?" asked Ackbar.

"Well of course you are," said a man reading an hold copy of Evil Monthly," I mean... Here you are... the noble L palling around with the most idiotic minds in all of the internet..."

"Hello Light...," said L," and how are you,"

"Light?" asked Leo," Alright guys! You know what to do! Form! VOLTRON!"

Leo then manged to pull both his arms and legs into his body."Form left and right legs!" said Ackbar and Matsuda as they attached to Leo's hips and formed Legs. "Form left and right arms!" said Zody and Strawberry Clock as they hooked onto Leo's shoulders and formed arms." And I'll form the head!" said Leo.

"VOLTRON FORCE!," said the newly formed Voltron, "GO!"

"...And what the fuck are you?" asked Light not closing his magazine," Regardless... I also got a perfect on the quiz... but I think you should be allowed to meet Splap-Me-Do first... Go on... he's waiting..."

As if on cue the door to Splap-me-do's office opened. L walked in without a word to ether Light or the large mound of limbs his friends called 'Voltron'.

"Wait L!" shouted Ackbar," IT'S A..."

He was cut off by a loud gun shot...

* * *

We join the Reds and the Blues walking around the 4kids headquarters as they plan they're next move... and for some reason... Luffy was still following them.

"Boy!," said Luffy in his heavy Scottish accent," Put shome closhe on before I rip out your endocratic shystem and beat you with it!"

"Sorry! My armor is gone!" said Doughnut walking with a cardboard box around his waist.

"I've been meaning to ask Luffy," said Simmons," What is up with you? You're nothing like the Luffy from the show."

"That'sh becaushe I'm the Abridged Luffy! The real Luffy killed himshelf yearsh ago! Poor bugger," said Luffy," I wash made by PurpleEyesWTF! And I was kidnapped by 4kidsh to finish out One Peace! In fact! Mosht o the charactersh that 4kidsh usesh are Abridged!"

"That means that if we can get the Abridged characters on our side like Luffy," said Church," We could start a rebellion!"

"Hey... That's not a bad idea Blue," said Sarge," Glad I thought of it!"

"Excellent strategy sir!" said Simmons kissing some ass.

"Then who's next?," asked Tucker," Pokemon? Digimon? Yu-gi-oh?"

" I say we go for Pokemon!" said Doughnut.

"I say we go home!," said Griff.

"I'll shend ya home boy!" said Luffy as he wound up a punch," sho long! Fat boy!,"

And with one great punch Luffy knocked Griff's head off.

"Oh my god! I jusht killed a man!," said Luffy smiling from ear to ear," Now I have to kill all the witnesshesh! Come on boysh! Thoshe innocentsh wont kill themshelves!"

Luffy picked up Griffes gun and started to shoot random people in the face.

"Wow..." said Sarge starting to fallow Luffy's lead," He... is the Reddest boy I have ever met!"

* * *

Meanwhile in Fanfiction...

"Do you like birds? I like birds! I'm named after a bird! I love birds! I don't know which I love more. Birds or flowers, I love flowers to! I almost named my character after a flower. But I think Atoli is a lot cooler of a name then daffodil or poinsettia. But maybe I'm wrong. I'm wrong a lot! Sukaki says that it is perfectly natural to be wrong. But that was before he went all evil so I wonder if he was right about it being ok to be wrong and..." continued Atoli...

"Ambercatlucky2... why...did... you ... take ... her ... gag... off?" asked Zanegar between banging his head against the table of the author's cafe.

"She... She look so sad so I..." said Ambercatlucky2 using her fingers to plug her ears.

"KILL IT WITH FIRE!" screamed JJDragon.

Haseo had managed to hold his breath until he passed out... the lucky bastered...

"Uh huh... uh huh... uh huh... uh huh..." said Caboose fallowing every word she said.

"...In fact I think that Moon Tree might be the best guild ever! We help people and Oh did you know that I play the online game The World R:2? It's fun! But not as fun as bird watching! I love birds! Do you like birds? I like Birds!..."

"This is the fifth time she's gone full circle...," said Zanegar," where's her gag again?"

"She chewed through it..." said Ambercatlucky2 her ears bleeding a little.

"The madness!," screamed JJDragon as she jumped out the window.

"I think you are a very nice lady..." said Caboose," I like nice ladies."

"Oh!" said Atoli blushing a little," Then... do... do you want to go somewhere?"

"YES!" said Caboose helping Atoli off the table and untieing her, together they walked out.

"...Da fuck?" asked Zanegar.

* * *

Zanegar: As promised I will allow JJDragon to finish asking questions!

JJDragon: YAY! Ok! Uh , L, why are all your friends murderers? Just look how B turned out...

L: B wasn't a murderer!... he was a complete psychopath!... and the bastard ate my Jam...

JJDragon: OK! Next! Matsuda, I think you're awesome, don't worry!

Doughnut: Step off bitch this is my man meat!

JJDragon: Uh... OK? Pants Man, why are you named after clothing?

PantsMan: Uh... Because I ware pants on my head.

JJDragon: Light, do you LIKE LIKE L? As in OMGTOTALYAOIMOMENT?

Light: NO! I kissed Misa remember!

Zanegar: Yes and you where handcuffed to L for a few months...

JJDragon: Zanegar choose someone to shoot and do it.

Zanegar: I did! You'll just have to wait till next chapter to find out who! Please comment!


	16. Chapter 16: Mello Yellow

Disclaimer: I know it's been a wile... Shut up!... I have a life you know...

Warning: This chapter is very full of Plot... you have been warned...

Chapter 16: Mello yellow

* * *

We rejoin our heroes as they run down the hallway towards Slap-Me-Do's office

"L!" shouted Strawberry Clock running at the door.

"Wait!" said Ackbar," We have no idea what could be behind that door, send Matsuda first."

"I resent that!" said Matsuda.

"I have a better plan!" said Leo pulling out the Sword of Omens," Thunder! Thunder! Thunder cats! HOOO!"

The sword of Omens emitted a loud thunder clap and then sent out the Thunder Cats insignia far into the night sky.

"...What did that do?" asked Zody.

"It summoned the Thunder Cats!" said Leo, I'm sure they're on their way!"

"Oh, Then we'll wait!" said Strawberry Clock.

**One eternity later**

"Ok... new plan!" said Ackbar after brutally beating Leo into a bloody pulp with Matsuda," we just go in there and see what happens.

"OK!" said Zody using Leo's limp and almost dead body as a battering ram to open the door.

After two hours of bashing Leo no longer had a head and the door, which was unlocked, was open.

"Don't worry Leo! We still have some Phoenix Down!" said Zody ramming the Phoenix Down, down Leo's neck hole.

"... My god... I don't believe it...," Said Ackbar looking in the room, "L?"

**One eternity earlier**

L walked down the bare hallway to Slap-Me-Do's office, as he approached the door he began to doubt the validity of the situation.

_"This is too easy... never this easy," _thought L with his theme song playing in the background," _there's always a catch, Light... Light let me go first. Light always tries to be the first at everything, tennis, chess, everything. He passed too, he knows why I'm here. He wants to recruit Slap-Me-Do as well... why... He got here first... He's already,"_

L's thoughts where interrupted by the door to Slap's office opening. A small brownish orange cat sat on the table holding a sawn off shotgun. The cat jumped off the table and, on two legs approached L.

"No doubt you already figured it out... L..." said the Cat," My name is Slap-Me-Do… but you can call me Chris... Light has already talked to me, and he has convinced me that he is the only one that can stop 4-kids... so that only leaves you..."

"You're going to kill me," said L with no fear or other emotions for that matter.

"I ask the questions here... and yes... congratulations, you just answered the finale question," said Slap lowering his gun and pointing it at L.

A shot rings out... A single bullet is fired... a body hits the ground...

* * *

Meanwhile!... What... Oh don't worry you'll find out what happened with L at the end of the chapter. Ya I know I'm a dick...

Meanwhile at 4kids headquarters… The Reds, the Blues, and Luffy get ready to assault the Pokémon filming studio. They stand outside the main gate of the mansion like studio and plan their next move.

"Ok, here's the plan," said Church," We go in guns a blazing and try to find the abridged Ash and get out!"

"Hold up!" said Sarge," I ain't taking no orders from no Blue! Reds! Here's the plan! We go in guns-a-blazing and try to find the abridged Ash and get out!"

"Wait!" said Luffy," There'sh shomething you need to know before we go in!"

"What?" asked Griff.

"Many moonsh ago, before the time of the internet," started Luffy.

"Bullshit! There has always been the internet!" said Sarge.

"Interrupt me again! Shee what happensh!" said Luffy in a blind rage.

"You wanna go?" asked Sarge.

"I do?" asked Luffy.

"You do?" asked Sarge.

"I do?" asked Sarge.

"He does?" asked Simmons.

"Shut up! Just shut the fuck up before I kill myself!" shouted Church.

"Anyway! Like I wash shaying..." said Luffy, "There wash once a great man... hish name wash Littlekuriboh. He made a video about the show Yu-Gi-Oh. Thish gave birth to the Abridged sheries. That man is the forefather of all Abridged charactersh,"

"And that is relevant because?" asked Griff.

Luffy then punched Griff in the gut and a random organ came flying out of Griffs tear duct.

"Did ya shee that ladsh!" said Luffy" His pancreas came out his tear duct! Anyway, the point ish... if we tell the abridged charactersh that LK ish on our shide they will shurely join us!"

"How did you know that L was recruiting LK?" asked Tucker.

"WHAT THE FUCKSH AN L?" asked Luffy.

"Ahoy down there!" said an eerily friendly voice from inside the gate," Luffy! Is that you?"

"Brock!" said Luffy turning around," How have ya been lad!"

"It is you!" said Brock from behind the iron bars of the derivative gate," Hey, did you get that **GIFT** I sent you?"

Brock's voice dropped about two octaves when he said the word gift.

"Yesh I did!" said Luffy," And it wash the besht damn Ratatat I ever ate!"

"You weren't supposed to eat it," said Brock," You were supposed to **BREEEEEEEEEEEED** IT..."

"Bow chicka Bow wow!... Wait... What?" said Tucker.

"Come on in guys!" said Brock opening the gate," We were just sitting down to a nice meal of 'Brock Crotch Stew'. You're welcome to some if you want."

"Don't mind if I do lad!" said Luffy leading the Reds and Blues inside.

* * *

Meanwhile in fanfiction. Net. Zanegar, Ambercatlucky2, JJdragon, Haseo, Santa, Aeris, and PantsMan sit in a bush right out side the on sight Red Lobster where Caboose and Atoli where having their 'Date'.

"You know I just realized..." said Zanegar," This fanfic is so fucked up that I have Caboose from Red vs. Blue on a date with Atoli from .hack/G.U, while I sit in a bush watching them with Santa, Aeris, and PantsMan... and this is supposed to be about Death Note?... The fuck?"

"Well I like it..." said Ambercatlucky2 placing a hand on Zanegar's shoulder.

"Sigh... I love you..." said Zanegar.

"Look at that bastard!," said Haseo with blind rage," Look at him oggaling at my girl!"

"You know you have like 5 girlfriends right?" asked Santa.

"Ya but Atoli is like my #2... Right behind Alkade..." said Haseo.

"You really are a dick...," said Aeris.

"Don't worry!" said JJDragon," I sent Pants man in there to investigate!"

Meanwhile inside,

"Bar keep!" said PantsMan wasted at the bar," Another beer please..."

"I think you've had enough," said Zan the bartender.

"Ah you're just a cameo character what do you know?" said PantsMan.

Back in the bush... heh... bush...

"That's it!" said Haseo," I'm going in!"

Haseo stood up, walked out of the bush and marched into the restaurant

"Should we go after him?" asked Ambercatlucky2.

"Naw, chapter's almost over," said Zanegar.

* * *

A shot rings out, a bullet shoots past L's head, and into Slap-Me-Do's.

L turns around to see a man holding a gun; he is decked out head to toe in leather. In one hand he holds a gun, in the other he holds a bar of bar of chocolate. His golden hair masked a large scar.

"You know L... you really are lucky...," said the man taking a bite of the chocolate," If I hadn't come... you would be dead... You really are losing your touch..."

"It's good to see you... Mello," said L.

* * *

Zody: Wait... who that?

Leo: I dont know... but he is a bad ass!

Strawberry Clock: Another lover L?

L:...

Matsuda: Wow! Mello!... I never met him!

Ackbar: I think this may be a trap

Zanegar: Please Comment.


	17. Chapter 17: Little K

Disclaimer: Plot, plot, plot every where and not a single thing owned by me...

Warning: This chap is very violent...

Chapter 17: Little K.

* * *

We join L and his band of merry retards as they travel down a dirt road away from the bustling city of Deviantart. Along with the normal group of internet "Heroes" is a new face, the sacred bishonin blond bondage slave Mellow.

"I am not a bondage slave!" shouted Mellow firing multiple shots into the sky.

"That full leather outfit says different," said Ackbar.

"You want a piece of me fish man?" asked Mellow pointing his gun at Ackbar.

"Now can't we all just get along?" asked Zody getting in the middle of the two, "We're all friends here, so let's just smoke some weed and talk it out."

Zody slowly pulled out a bag of weed and started to roll a blunt.

"...Are you really that stupid?" asked Strawberry Clock, "... Kings do crack!"

"Guys! Drugs are bad M'kay?" Said Leo, "We should do _bath salts_!"

Leo then ate a whole bag of bath salts... wait... doesn't that stuff make you go zombie and eat all teh peoples faces off their faces...

"BLARG!" shouted Leo as he did in fact go all zombie and did indeed proceed to eat all of Zody's face off of his face.

"Fuck this" shouted Mellow as he shot Leo and Zody both in the head.

"Dude, just because you have a gun…" said L walking up behind Mellow.

"I DON'T CARE! IT'S OUT OF BULLETS ANYWAY!" shouted Mellow in a blind rage.

"That means I can do this!" said Strawberry Clock grabbing Mellow's gun and placed it against his head, "PERSONA!"

Strawberry Clock then SHOT HIMSELF IN THE FREAKING HEAD!

"Huh... I forgot about the one in the chamber," said Mellow looking at Matsuda.

"Don't look at me! I'm not gunna die any time soon!" said Matuda.

"I just want to fit in!" shouted Ackbar as he ran at Matsuda and shouted "IT'S A TRAP!"

Ackbar and Matsuda exploded into a puff of confetti... are you really surprised by that anymore?

"L?" asked Mellow.

"Yes Mellow?" responded L.

"I think your team just managed to kill themselves..." said Mellow.

"Amazing isn't it?" said L digging the Phoenix Down out of Leo's pocket.

After a few minutes of reviving L and his crew continue down the road.

"So L, where are we going?" asked Leo who had been forced to walk in front of the group to prevent any more zombie attacks.

"Youtube, Because Splap-me-do had been against us this whole time we need to be sure that we can get both PivotMasterDX and," L was cut off by the very distinct sound of a British man screaming.

"This seems familiar," said Leo just as a man that looked about 28 with a short brown beard warring a blue hoodie, glasses and a 'Legend of Zelda' Baseball cap ran straight into the group causing something that look a lot like the aftermath of a large explosion... Because it caused a large explosion.

After a few minutes of reviving and cursing.

The British man, after apologizing, latched on to Mellow's shirt and exclaimed, "You have to hide me!"

"And you are?" asked Matsuda.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked L and Mellow in unison.

"My name is LittleKuriboh!"

* * *

Meanwhile at the 4kids headquarters! Brock was showing Luffy, The Reds, and The Blues around the Pokémon filming set.

"And this is my dressing room!" said Brock showing off the door with his name written on it in purple crayon," Come on in! Pants are optional!"

"I'll keep my pants on thank you!" said Sarge.

"What's the matter red? Got something to hide?" asked Church.

"This sounds like my kinda party!" said Doughnut removing his pants to reveal two hairless and well waxed legs.

"The fuck Doughnut!" said Griff covering his visor, "I've seen you necked enough times for one day!"

"**I haven't,**" said Brock.

"Dude... you're freaking me the fuck out..." said Tucker shaking his head.

"Can we just talk to the Abridged Ash?" asked Simmons.

"Oh no, Ash is filming right now! So while he dose that we can stay here!" said Brock," Hey! I have some left over Brock Crotch Stew if you want some!"

"Brock Crotch Stew?" asked the pants less Doughnut," Sounds great!"

"We need to ask you a huge favor!" asked Church, "We're planning to overthrow 4 kids and we need as much help as we can get,"

"You want to take down 4kids?" asked Brock, "Count me in! They've been keeping me from **Breeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeding,"**

"Uh... Ya," said Tucker," This guys worse then I am..."

"I mean I'm in a committed relationship with a wonderful woman and they say it's immoral and bad for the kids!" said Brock still as cheerful as before," I mean if you met my girlfriend you would understand why I'm so upset!"

Doughnut shrieked in pure cute overload as a Vulpix approached Brock and started to rub up against his leg.

"Who's that?" said Doughnut in the cutest baby talk voice he had.

"Oh her?" said Brock picking up the Vulpix," This is my girlfriend!"

...

"Maybe 4 kids ain't so bad after all," said Sarge.

"I was just thinking the same thing," said Church.

"Come on in!" said Brock opening the door to his dressing room and walking in.

"Don't mind if I do!" said Luffy following.

* * *

Meanwhile at Applebees, Doughnut and Atoli enjoy a nice dinner date.

"You know I just think that the world would be a much better place if we all just tried to get along! I mean it's not that hard to just not fight someone! That is to say it's ok to still fight. I mean I wouldn't want all those poor MMA fighters to lose their jobs! But other then that I think that fighting is just bad! That's why I play a Harvest Cleric! We are healers! We don't fight! This one time I was playing with Haseo and he was doing all the fighting! I just healed! And that's what I'm good at! That's why I don't like fighting! I much prefer bird watching! DO you like bird watching? Did you know I'm named after a bird? I..." Atoli droned on and on...

"Uh huh... Uh huh..." Caboose did his best to keep up...

"HEY!" said Haseo barging up to the table twinblades in hand, "Blue boy! Step off my lady!"

"But I am not stepping on her!" said Caboose.

"Wha... Are you retarded?" asked Haseo.

"Church says I'm special!" said Caboose defensively.

_Flash back!_

"_Caboose!" shouted Church," Did you put mayo in my socks?"_

_"Marry Eastermisaween!" shouted Caboose dressed up as a cross between a leprechaun and George Washington._

_"Caboose... I hate you." said Church._

_End flashbsck!_

"It was a valentines day miracle!" said Caboose.

"What?" asked Haseo.

"Stop right there!" said Zanegar busting though the window dressed in a cardboard Gundam costume.

Zanegar tackled Haseo to the ground and started to beat the living shit out of him for no articulately explained reason... And you'll find out that reason in two chapters! Until then!... LOOK AT THE DANCING MONKEY!

Matsuda then proceeded to appear out of nowhere dressed as a monkey and did the Macarena.

* * *

Leo: Why did we all have to die?

Strawberry Clock: You cant kill Strawberry Clock Bitch!

Ackbar: So many traps...

Zody: 2 new guys in 2 chaps?... That's a lot of plot!

L: Almost to much.

Zanegar: That's right! And to take a break from all this plot! We're having the first! L: Savior of the internet Talent show! It will double as a comment special so send in those questions and suggestions on what the characters should do for the Talent show!


	18. Chapter 18: One year WHOOOOOO!

Disclaimer: YO! Special chap! No need for Disclaimer!... Wait there is?... Fuck...

Warning:Fluffy Fluffy Fluffy Fluffy Fluff...

Chapter 18: One Year! WHOOOO!

* * *

We join Zanegar as he sits in a cozy arm chair in his study. A warm light is eliminating the room from the fire place.

"Welcome to a very special chapter of L: Savior of the Internet," said Zanegar warring a a red suit," Today is a very special day! Today is August 14th. And you know what that means!"

"Only 4 months and 11 days till Christmas?" asked Santa poking his head into the study.

"Well yes," said Zanegar," But more importantly it's..."

"Rapeing time?" asked Brock jumping out from behind one of the book shelves.

"NO!" Shouted Zanegar disgusted," Its my one year anniversary with my Fiance Ambercatlucky2."

"So it is rapeing time!" said Doughnut popping out of Brock's pants.

"I don't know how you got there... but I like it..." said Brock.

"God you are all so disgusting!" shouted Zanegar," Look this is a present to Ambercatlucky2 so ship up and don't fuck this up!"

"Calm down Zan-san," said HeroChan also popping out of Brock's pants," It's not like you intentionally gave misinformation about this chapter being a musical to make it a real surprise..."

"That would be stupid!" said Leo also finding his way out of Brock's pants.

"Look... Can you all just take this a little more serious?" asked Zanegar," This is really important!"

"Fine, lets just get this over with," said L walking into the room.

"All right! Here we go!" said Zanegar standing up," First! The guest of honer! The most beautiful girl in the world! The one! The Only! AmberCatLucky2!"

A large shower of sparks and fire rained down from the ceiling as AmberCat walked into the room looking very confused.

"Where's the Cookies?" asked AmberCat looking around the now burning room looking for the cookies she was promised.

"IT WAS A LIE!" shouted Ackbar exploding into a shower of very flammable confetti...

Later! Out side the base.

"Why does this happen every time I plan a special chapter?" asked Zanegar looking at the now burning IPP base.

"Can anyone say burning montoge? I'll get the lighters!" asked HeroChan running off.

"It's fine!" said AmberCat noming on a cookie.

"She's right! We can have the show out here!" said Zangar not realizing his hair was on fire.

"Zan-san... Uh... Never mind," said HeroChan not wanting to ruin Zangar's parade of stupidity.

"AmberCat my love, I have put together a grand show for you! So please! Enjoy!" said Zangar very pleased with himself.

"Aww... you don't have to..." started AmberCat.

"First!" shouted Zanegar," Strawberry Clock has written a poem dedicated to you! Take it away Strawberry Clock!"

"Ehem," said Strawberry Clock pulling out a sheet of paper,"Here it is...

_I am a king!_

_You are fit to be a Queen._

_I am a little fruity,_

_And you are a beauty._

_Can't you see?_

_My little Kitty._

_That you and I!_

_Not you and he..._

_Were meant to be!_

_And!..."_

"And that's enough of that!" said Zanegar hitting Strawberry Clock in the back of the head with a lead pipe.

"Hey that hurt! And I wasn't done yet!" said Strawberry Clock.

"Don't make me hurt you..." said Zanegar," Next! The Red's and the Blues will do a scene from the romantic classic... Romeo and Juliet!"

The Reds and the Blues quickly started setting up a make shift stage. On the stage was a cardboard Balcony and not much else. Most of the Reds and the Blues where dressed up as plants.

"Romeo! Romeo! Where for art thou? Romeo?" Asked Doughnut dressed in a flowing gown stretched over his normal pink armor.

"WHO IS ROMEO?" asked Caboose dressed in a cowboy costume.

"Caboose! What the hell!" asked Church dressed as a shrubbery," You're Romeo! And what the hell is up with that costume!?"

"But I'm Caboose... Or am I Romeo?..." asked Caboose.

"They're not paying attention to me!" cursed Doughnut under his breath," I have to act harder! Ehem... ROMEO!? ROMEO!? WHERE FOR ART THOU!? ROMEO!?"

"I'm over here Doughnut!" shouted Caboose," ...HOW ARE YOU? AND WHY ARE WE YELLING!?"

"Lets get to the kissing scene already!" said Tucker dressed as a Palm tree," Bow Chika Bow Wow!"

"Wait... there weren't any palm trees in Europe at the time!" said Simmons dressed as a bush.

"Ah the Hell with it!" shouted Sarge dressed as a very big Red Wood," We're skipping to the death scenes!"

Sarge pulled out his Shot Gun and began shooting at Caboose," Suck it you blue bastard!"

"GUYS! You're making AmberCat upset!" shouted Zanegar pointing at AmberCat who was giggling wile she nomed on her cookie.

"And now, for your entertainment, two cats who are singing because their creator doesn't update! They do anything for money now!"," said HeroChan.

"Hey! I resent that!" shouted PantsMan.

"Ehem, Mew Meow Meow!" sang Leo looking deeply into Aeris's eyes.

"Meow Mew Mew Meo Meeeeeow!" sang Aeris kisses Leo lightly.

"This is actually nice," said Zanegar.

Leo returned the kiss with a little more passion. Soon to the horror of every one watching the two cats began a vigorous make out session that ended with the two of them running off into the wood leaving a trail of clothing.

"... I hate my life..." sighed Zanegar.

"Oh... It's Ok Zanegar I dont mind," siad Ambercat.

"SHE'S RIGHT! THE SHOW MUST GO ON!" shouted Zanegar to the heavens.

"Zan-san, are you ok? Not seeing any ponies or reliogous syembels in grain products?" asked HeroChan.

"I sure hope he's ok..." sighed Ambercat.

"Next we have Zody and L... juggling knives?" said Zanegar looking at his cue card strangely.

"Wait... we were supposed to juggle the knives?" asked L who was throwing the knives at Zody who was tied to a spinning wheel.

"I'm helping!' shouted Zody before taking a knife to the kidney,' GOD WHY THE KIDNEY!?"

"Uh... our... our next act is Matsuda's Stand up comedy!" said Zan happily leading Matsuda to the stage.

"Hey guys! Did you ever notice that..." Started Matsuda before he suddenly burst into flames.

"Hey guys I found the lighters!" shouted HeroChan tossing lit torches at the stage.

"That was it... that was the last act... It was ruined... " said Zanegar," Ambercat I'm so sorr..."

Ambercat cut him off by planting a soft kiss on his lips,"Thank you. I loved it."

Ambercat and Zanegar shaired a tender moment staring into each other's eyes... only to have it be ruined by one of HeroChan's stray torches landing on Zanegar lighting him on fire.

"Did I ruin that tender loving moment? Sorry no one was paying attention to for like...five seconds," said Herochan

* * *

Zody: We didn't do much did we?

Strawberry Clock: Just you watch! One day she will be my queen!

Leo: Well... I'm glad with how it turned out!

Ackbar: We hardly had any screen time!

L: I'm the star and I only got two lines...

Matsuda: Pain! Fire related Pain!.

Zanegar: Thank you for reading! And Happy anniversary AmberCatLucky2!


	19. Chapter 19: You tube

Disclaimer: You know the drill... It goes round and round and makes a VRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR sound! Also I don't own anything.

Warning: Matt... Topaz... Before you get offended these are supposed to be funny parodies of you... not what I think you're like... DON'T HURT ME!

Chapter 19: YouTube.

* * *

We join Zanegar standing in a pool of blood warring a blood covered Gundam costume inside of an Applebees.

"That's what you get for saying my stories are dumb!" said Zanegar kicking Haseo in the ribs one last time.

"OH MY GOD HASEO!" shouted Atoli falling out of her seat to the fallen Adept Rouge.

"Gugle..." said Haseo.

"HASEO'S DEAD!" shouted Atoli cradling Haseo's head.

"Actualy I think I'm feeling a little better," said Haseo wiping some of the blood off.

"NO YOU'RE DEAD!" Atoli shouted.

"No wait I think I'm really ok!" said Haseo happily.

"NO YOU'RE DEAD!" Atoli shouted pulling out a large gun.

"Wait..." said Haseo right before Atoli blew Haseo's brains out.

"What the hell!" shouted a girl in an Applebees uniform, she had,,, uh... had... Um... Hold on... Topaz what do you look like?

"Screw you..." said the girl.

Fine... be that way...

"Come on Topaz...be nice," said a man in a similar uniform. He was tall and slim with black hair and tan skin.

"Fine Matt... But only cus you asked..." said the Topaz.

Aeris and PantsMan suddenly burst through the wall warring ninja costumes.

"WAHOOOOOOOOO!" shouted PantsMan swinging Nunchuks.

"What he means to say is EVERY ONE DOWN!" Aeris pulled out an uzi," See! Uzi is better then Nunchucks."

"What kind of Ninja uses a gun!?" asked Pants Man.

Ambercat suddenly burst from the ceiling warring a cat suit.

"I felt left out..." Ambercat said sadly.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" shouted a man warring an Applebees uniform with a little manager's pin on the collar, he was also tallish with dark hair and tan skin.

"Oh...Hey Herochan..." said Zanegar taking off the Gundam costume to revival another Applebees uniform.

"Oh! Is it time for work?" asked Ambercat taking off the cat suit, you guessed it... she to was warring an Applebees uniform.

"Wait... You all work here?" asked Aeris.

"What... you don't think that the base was free do you? Hell no that was expensive!" said Zanegar.

"And I was lonely during the day without Zanegar home so... I decided to work here to!" said Amber happily.

"Well both of you will be out of a job if you don't clean this up!" shouted Herochan.

Suddenly Santa crashed his sleigh in through the wall," What... All the cool kids were doing it..."

"Zan...Your story is weird..." said Matt a little scared

"YAY DESTRUCTION!" shouted Topaz hitting a wall with a hammer.

"YOU'RE CLEANING THAT UP!" shouted Herochan.

* * *

"So let me get this straight..." said Leo. L and the field team were walking along the dirt road that led out of Deviant Art and towards You Tube. Along the way they picked up the newest member of the IPP, Little Kuriboh.

"For the last time Leo..." said Strawberry Clock," It's called a Dirty Sanchez... You take your..."

"Getting away from something that would raise our rating to M..." said L," Why would the great Little Kuriboh be fleeing from You Tube?"

"UH... No reason... Hey where are we going anyway?" asked LK very nervously.

"You Tube!" shouted Zody.

"WHAT!" shouted LK,"OH NO! I AM NOT GOING BACK THERE! WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO GO THERE!"

"To find you," said Ackbar," We need your help to take down 4kids,"

"Well... I'm all for that... Ya!" said LK very excited," So, You found me so lets not go to You tube!"

"We still need to find one more person and we can finally go on the attack," said Mello.

"I don't want to go! You can't make me!" shouted LK.

"Oh yes we can!" shouted Strawberry Clock pulling a sword from what we can only assume was his ass and pointed it towards the heavens," By the power of Gray Skull!" Once again Strawberry Clock became He-Man Clock! And with his mighty sword he charged at little Kuriboh," I have the power!" And with one mighty cleave he cut LK in twain!... Wait... What! Hold on!

"What?" asked Strawberry Clock covered in blood.

You... You weren't supposed to kill him!

"Oh... Fak..." said Strawberry clock giving the sword to Leo," He did it!"

"Sigh... I'll get the Phoenix Down..." said Leo digging through his pack."

One resurrection latter...

"DUDE! YOU JUST KILLED ME!" shouted LK suddenly sitting up.

"Wow... you were out for a while!" said Leo.

"Ya! We had to drag you here!" said Zody.

"Here... where's... here... Oh no...," LK looked around him... tall wight buildings... floating View screens... Ponies and bad anime fan dubs at every turn...," WE'RE IN YOU TUBE!"

* * *

"Sigh... It's been so hard on us the past few years..." said Brock warring nothing but a speedo. Brock had invited the Reds, Blues, and Luffy into his dressing room... or in this case undressing room... It was a standerd dressing room with a couch and vanity, even a little bed for Brock's Volpix.

"I understand your pain..." said Doughnut also in nothing but his helmit and a speedo," Isn't this tragic guys!"

"Please... put some pants on..." pleaded Church with back turned to the two almost naked men... infact all the other men in the room except Luffy had their backs turned.

"Ah it'sh nothing to be ashamed of!" said Luffy completely naked," It'sh jusht your body!"

"Truely words to live by old friend!" said Brock," So anyway, what's this about takeing down 4kids?"

"We need to enlist the help of the captured abridged characters to help us take down 4kids once and for all!" said Doughnut," And someone as ripped and toned as you would be a... great... addition to our team..."

"Hmmm... What's in it for me and my girl here?" asked Brock picking up his Volpix.

"You two could get married!" said Doughnut.

"No they can't!" said Church.

"Uh...You two could be together in public!" suggested Doughnut.

"Nope!" said Tucker.

"You would be free of discrimination?" asked Doughnut.

"Not a chance numb nuts!" said Sarge.

"Uh... We wont kick your ass?" asked Doughnut.

"That's the one!" said Simmons.

"Ya! Beat it hard! Bow chika bow wow!" said Tucker.

"Well when you put it that one it doesn't sound so bad!" said Brock," But I'll help anyway!"

"...Ew..." said Tucker...

* * *

Zody: Yay! Updates!

Strawberry Clock: I was such a bad ass...

L: Took long enough...

Leo: You guys need to stop dyeing... I'm running out of rezes...

Ackbar: Ya well.. .Oh shit wait! IT'S A TRAP!...That's better...

Mello: You're all holding me back...

LK: You guys are all ass holes!

Zanegar: The cast just keeps getting bigger! Please Comment!


End file.
